Yo no quise ser Hokage
by Derwyd
Summary: Porque todo lo que te dije anteriormente… todo eso es lo que hace a un Uchiha, un Uchiha de verdad
1. Capítulo I: Malas noticias

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**A**vertencia: OOC leve, Spoiler, Pairings, Muerte de un Personaje y Lemons futuros, y Limes Futuros.

Yo no quise ser Hokage  
**—•◊•―**  
By: Gaa  
**—•◊•―**  
Prólogo: Malas Noticia

Konoha, más conocida como "La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas", estaba en paz, más eso era lo que todos creían. Formada por una fuerte unidad militar Ninja, una de las mejores de todo el mundo; pero toda su villa tiene un 'pero', Konoha tenía un secreto… más bien dicho un gran secreto que era ocultado con el mayor de los recelos ya que uno de sus integrantes no quería que nadie, ni siquiera su novia se enterara… pero el Consejo de Konoha no pensaba lo mismo, ni mucho menos Raíz ni los capitanes del Escuadrón ANBU ni la mismísima Hokage ni el Sannin de Konoha y es que así era, el tercer puesto de Sannin había sido ocupado hace años, el mejor escuadrón ANBU era ocultado hace años por lo mismo y todo porque _la estrella de Konoha _no quería que nadie se enterara.

—Me parece absurdo Tsunade, ya van años y él no quiere asumir que no puede estar comportándose como un Genin, porque así quedó… además con todo esto es imposible que no se sepa su status —la voz de Jiraiya sonó con cierto recelo.

—Sí, lo sé idiota, pero eso pronto cambiará; ya estoy lo suficientemente cansada de estar aquí —la macabra sonrisa de la Quinta asustó de cierta manera al sannin de las ranas.

—Llegó la hora…

Caminaban, porque no podía decir que caminaba solo, sino que caminaban, y no era que eso le molestaba ya estaba acostumbrado a _su molestia:_ lo que no le gustaba para nada eran las miradas de aquellos hombres le profesaban a su chica, ni mucho menos lo nerviosos que se ponía cuando se trataba de estar cerca de él. Mientras que a su costado caminando con sus manos entrelazadas, una chica de cabellos rosas con unos brillantes orbes verdes seguía su paso. Ya cansado de caminar sin destino alguno se dirigió a su casa y obviamente Sakura se dirigía con él, sonrió con arrogancia al recordar que prontamente ellos no serían más novios, si no que maridos, esposos y por supuesto que amantes… una extraña presencia alertó al Uchiha menor, más bien dicho, lo alertó porque se dirigía a pasos rápidos en su dirección, Sasuke miró que Sakura aún no se daba por enterada y suspiró, era tan despistada, dobló por unos callejones poco transcurridos.

—¿Dónde vamos Sasuke-kun?, ¿No íbamos a casa? —Sakura miró entre sorprendida he incrédula a su novio, y pensó de nuevo aquello, que lindo salían las palabras _mi novio _tanto en pensamientos como en palabras y sonrió de manera socarrona, ella se iba a casar con él aunque él no le dijera un te amo;pero ante ella y de la nada apareció un ANBU, y al su opinión venía apurado, observó a Sasuke y este parecía esperar información de manera paciente y enojado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—masculló hastiado, pero aún así la chica de cabellos rosas no entendía nada, ¿Qué hacía un ANBU hablando con Sasuke?... ¿Misiones?, demonios el aún era Genin, o por lo menos eso sabía ella.

—Sasuke-sama a llegado el momento, lo han subido de cargo —¿Sasuke-sama?, la joven veía como su novio no hacía movimientos, es más, parecía haber endurecido su rostro aún más.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, idiota? —Sasuke parecía ignorarla completamente, ¿es que acaso él no deseaba ser Jounin o algo más?

—Se equivoca Sasuke-sama, Godaime ha dicho que ha subido a Kage.

—¡Kage! —gritó eufórica Sakura, si Sakura Haruno miraba a su novio pidiendo explicación alguna; él era Genin un simple Genin estancado ahí por su traición, había llegado hace unos año, tres para ser precisos y no había rendido examen como todos los mortales ninjas.

—¡Pero, si es Genin! –espetó Sakura.

—Uchiha Sasuke, has sido ascendido al puesto de Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas —y no a más de dos pasos se encontraba la actual Hogake, Tsunade y a su lado el Sannin Jiraiya, quien miraba todo absolutamente divertido, nunca imaginó ver la cara de Sasuke así, aunque tanto como Hokage y Jiraiya no estuvieran tan felices por aquello.

—¿Qué dicen? —las palabras del Uchiha menor se hicieron resonantes tantos en sus oídos como en los oídos de Sakura.

—Uchiha Sasuke, has sido removido de tu puesto para ser el actual Hokage de ésta aldea, te esperamos en dos minutos en la sala del consejo —y ante las estrictas palabras de la Godaime, todos desaparecieron tan rápido mientras el Uchiha razonaba, apretaba sus puños hasta hacerse daño y mascullaba.

_Hoy no era su día..._

* * *

**E**ditado.  
Por lo cual espero que no os moleste. Me demoraré un poco en editar los demás, pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible. Lamento a las personas que les hubiese gustado que éste fuese un nuevo capítulo. Pero creo que tengo que mejorar mi condición como Ficker, además mi trabajo me impide (por ahora) dedicarme cien por ciento a mis Fic como hacía hace unos meses.

Gaa.


	2. Capítulo II: Qué importa

'Yo no quise ser Hokage'  
**―●◊●―  
**Por: Gaa  
**―●◊●―**

Qué importa

Sasuke se mantenía impertérrito ante cualquier palabra dicha por el consejo de Konoha. Su mirada no demostraba nada más de lo que ya todos sabían, mientras que aquella altivez era sencillamente desquiciante.

Tanto los consejeros, como la mesa de Konoha, estaban con sus sentidos bien puestos en cada una de las palabras que había dicho Sasuke.

—No.

Una y mil veces aquella endemoniada negación. Tsunade reflejaba claramente que no estaba allí por gusto, mientras que el líder del clan Hyuuga: Hiashi, mantenía su posición de manera categórica, pero lamentablemente allí no mandaba la mesa de Konoha, sino el consejo quienes parecían estar movidos por alguien más.

—No te estamos preguntando Uchiha, serás candidato a Hokage y también ganarás ése puesto —Hiashi había pronunciado aquellas palabras con tanto énfasis que nadie pudo negar. El Uchiha volvió a abrir sus abrumantes párpados para fijar su mirada en Danzou, quien sonreía de manera hipócrita.

—Si están buscando a un Hokage, ¿Por qué no Naruto? —golpe bajo. Tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade querían que el rubio fuese su próximo líder, y aquello era un punto en el cual Sasuke podía apoyarse para eludir aquella responsabilidad que nunca pidió —. No quiero ni _deseo_ hacer aquél oficio. ¿O acaso se olvidan que ejercí de alta traición a la villa?

—Pero eso no evitó que fueras Sannin…

—Cosa que tampoco pedí —contraatacó Sasuke, cuando Danzou le habló —. Esa fue decisión del Consejo de Konoha, no de la mismísima Hokage —respondió con sorna Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke: Prisionero por ejercer alta traición durante un año, seis meses de trabajo social y reestablecido como Ninja después de saber de manera verídica que no traicionaría de nuevo a Konoha, había sido nombrado como Sannin a manos del consejo, que querían fuese como fuese la restauración del renombrado clan, a pesar de los sucesos pasados —incluso antes de que Sasuke naciera— el consejo de Konoha por diversos motivos necesitaba que Sasuke estuviese como Hokage.

Su noviazgo con Haruno les había llegado como anillo al dedo, así como también el anuncio de su boda con la Kunoichi —que a pesar de que sólo lo dijo a sus amigos— terminó expandiéndose por toda Konoha y las villas colindantes.

Uchiha Sasuke sin duda que valía oro.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con que asumas un rol de candidato y posteriormente Hokage, Sasuke-kun —malditos Feudales, sino fuera porque su dinero alimentaba a Konoha entera, Sasuke ya los hubiese asesinado, sin denotar que la sola presencia del Uchiha en la villa acarreaba grandes dosis de dinero debido que él era el único heredero de todo el clan.

—Nosotros también —correspondieron dos feudales más, y el mismísimo Danzou. Tsunade se mordía la lengua, mientras que Jiraiya miraba con absoluto desdén la situación.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo —Hiashi, aunque pareciese que daba un doble discurso, mantenía aquella misma mueca que al comienzo, cosa que hizo sonreír de manera arrogante a Sasuke.

—¿Tirando para ambos bandos, Hiashi-sama?

—No, Uchiha. Simplemente que tú no eres mi prospecto a Hokage, sin embargo el consejo pide tu admisión. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —la mesa estaba dividida. Tanto los líderes de los clanes Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Aburame estaban dado la pelea para que: Sasuke dejará de ser nombrado como Kage, o por su ascensión como tal.

—Es así de sencillo Uchiha Sasuke-kun —pronunció de manera 'dulce' Utatane Koharu —, raíz también propondrá a un nuevo Rokudaime, en dos meses será su exhibición de poderes frente a toda Konoha en el Coliseo, si la gente aclama tu nombre, no tendrás más opción que asumir tu rol como el noble Rokudaime de Konoha, si no, olvidaremos todo lo ocurrido.

Aquel movimiento era inteligente, Mitokado Himura sólo sonreía de manera maliciosa debido a que era obvio que Sasuke en su estadía de Konoha volvía a ser un respetado Ninja de la villa.

—Depende, ¿A quién colocará como mi 'contrincante'?

—Sai.

No corría viento en Konoha, el clima estaba seco, mientras que la gente permanecía enclaustrada en su casa debido a aquello. Pero Naruto no era una persona común y corriente, a pesar de haber treinta y dos grados de calor, el permanecía radiante en un árbol. Esperaba que Sasuke saliera pronto de la torre del Hokage, mientras que su felicidad no daba abasto; hoy había sido promovido a Capitán ANBU por Morino Ibiki. ¡Su sueño estaba a pasos! Tenía conocimientos de que la mitad de la villa ya soportaba su presencia sin llamarlo demonio o niño Kyubbi, y eso lo hacía tremendamente feliz.

Había hablado con Kiba, quien lo molestó por demorarse tanto, mientras que Sakura sólo le había sonreído de manera vacía, y felicitado a medias. Suponía que Sasuke tenía que haber hecho algo mal de nuevo para tener a la chica así, ya hablaría de eso con él más tarde, y como si fuera una invocación, Sasuke salió de la torre.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto bajó de aquel árbol, para ganarse a unos pasos de su amigo quien venía de malas. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, tenía el ceño fruncido más de lo habitual.

—Joder teme, si sigues enojándote por todo, te saldrán más arrugas. ¡Y sólo tienes diecinueve! —siempre molestando. Naruto daba la pauta de cómo ser él sin moverse ni un paso, y aunque sonaba estúpido, Sasuke con sólo verlo sentía que lo odiaba un poco más. ¡¿Por qué no era él miembro de un prestigioso clan conocido?!

—Naruto… —su voz sonó lúgubre, demasiado para el bien del mismísimo Naruto, quien sin denotar malas intenciones —o su sentido de percepción era nulo— se acercó a Sasuke de manera amistosa.

—Sasuke, deberías pelear menos con Sakura-chan, cuando la saludé hoy en la mañana casi sentía que se desmayaba con sólo mirarme. No porque no sepas demostrar tus sentimientos Sakura tiene que pagar por ellos… ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?, no está mal darle la mano, o pequeños gestos, no deberías ser tan borde… —y allí estaba. No importaba nada más de lo que él pensara al respecto. Naruto continuaba dando su perorata mientras arrastraba a Sasuke, y éste no hacía nada más que apretar los puños. Pronto se fijo —producto de la ira— que su amigo hacía el quite con su brazo izquierdo —aunque pronto aquello quedó en el olvido debido al poder de Kyuubi no Kitsune— eso sólo significaba una cosa: Naruto había sido removido de Jōnin a ANBU.

—¿Capitán? —Sasuke soltó aquello de improviso, cortando a Naruto en medio de su discurso ético.

—Joder, ¿No se te escapa nada, cierto? —Traducción: Sí.

—Eres un idiota.

Sasuke desapareció en una ráfaga sin decir nada más.

Por unos momentos Naruto pensó que se había enojado debido a que había sido promovido, pero luego de pensarlo mucho; Sasuke no se enojaba por tonterías como esas —así las había catalogado él—, decía que ser un 'Genin' fuerte era mejor que ser un ANBU sin conocimientos de Artes ocultas.

Aquí había gato encerrado.

Había llegado a su departamento, departamento en el cual se encontraba Sakura esperándolo en la sala, situación la cual parecía no ser próspera-

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —bien, sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Él era un Uchiha, los Uchiha _no _dan explicaciones a nadie.

—Dímelo.

—No te tengo nada que decir, Sakura. En mi vida nadie se inmiscuye a menos que yo quiera —frío, categórico y poco amable. ¿Dónde quedaba aquella promesa?

—Te casarás conmigo —una sorda suplica.

—Es mí privacidad. Casarnos no significa que te tenga que contar todo Sakura.

—Pensé que habías cambiado.

—Y yo que habías aprendido.

Esto no terminaría nada bien.

Sakura se dirigió a la salida sin esperar nada más de Sasuke, mientras que éste guardaba el más perturbador silencio, la puerta se cerró tras la Kunoichi, mientras que el poseedor del sharingan no escatimaba pérdidas: Lo había perdido todo.

Sabía que cuando Konoha se enterara Naruto pegaría grito en alto, Sakura le daría la espalda, y los demás 'amigos' terminarían por cerrarle la puerta de la manera más abrupta y poco solidaria; pero qué importa, total media Konoha alabaría sus pies. No tenía opción, debía ganar el puesto de Kage para no dejar a Sai a manos de Konoha, quien era un mero títere de Danzou… estúpido viejo que pensaba que se dejaría perder por su suplente.

—Me apestan los días de sol.

Así comenzaba su nueva 'vida'.

* * *

El próximo capítulo no será 'tan aburrido'.

Espero sus pensamientos.

―●◊●―

—Gaa—


	3. Capítulo III: ¿Sorpresa?

**A**dvertencias: Spoiler.

**N**otas del Autor: Pues lamento la demora, pero me esforcé para entregarles este capítulo algo Waff, espero que les guste.

Yo no quise ser Hokage  
**—•◊•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**—•◊•―**

Capítulo III: ¿Sor…presa?

Aquel día estaba nublado, hoy anunciarían a la ciudadanía que el Hokage comenzaría a ver su sucesión y dentro de dos meses más conocerían a las personas que disputarían el honor y el amor del pueblo. Cuando salió de su departamento la gente parecía estar más emocionada que nada, mientras que algunos Shinobis hablaban de quién podría ser elegido. Caminó con hastío hasta la torre del Hokage intentando otra vez que declinaran que él asumiese el cargo y se buscaran uno como Naruto, todos sabían que el nombre de su rubio amigo había remecido la mesa de manera indiscreta, pero allí había algo más que no le decían.

―¡Sasuke-teme! ―allí estaba de nuevo, le jodía mentirle con cosas así, pero sabía que el silencio sería su mejor arma. Observó como Naruto le hacía señas en una sorda petición de que se le acercase, cosa que hizo después de un tiempo, ¿cómo le diría al dobe todo esto?

―¡¿Supiste?!, ¡¿Lo supiste dattebayo?! ―aquel chico emanaba felicidad por los poros, cuando él sentía que cometía la peor traición de todas, incluso dejarlo de lado para irse por su ansiada venganza, él le estaba quitando su sueño de niños, le estaba cortando sus alas, lo estaba dejando sin vida.

―Sí Naruto ―fue todo lo que dijo, decidió caminar para finiquitar todo ese asunto, si tenía que afrontar las cosas, lo haría, pero quería agotar todos sus recursos. Partió a la torre pasando de largo la oficina del Hokage, yendo a la del consejo, donde Koharu se encontraba haciendo un infernal papeleo.

―Permiso ―la voz del menos irrumpió en la estancia, mientras que el aludido sólo lo observó con una grata sonrisa.

―¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-sama? ―a pesar de que él ostentaba más poder que él, el miembro varón del consejo había decidido llamarlo por los apelativos poco habituales y eso no lo convencía. Lo miró analíticamente para luego pasar y pedir tiempo para conversar, mientras ambos se sentaban comprendió de que allí habían más cosas de las que le iba a decir.

―Dígame, ¿Por qué yo?

Un tenso silencio se cernió en la estancia, mientras que uno esperaba respuesta, el otro sencillamente parecía querer soltar prenda d lo que el otro anhelaba, y aquello ínfimamente le molestó.

―Sé lo que me vienes a proponer; quienes que Naruto-kun ocupe tú puesto, pero él siquiera ayer subió al puesto de Capitán ANBU, mientras que tú a penas llegaste fuiste asumido como Sannin ―el Uchiha iba a replicar, pero Koharu alzó la mano algo irritado por la interrupción del menor ―. Sé que fue nuestra decisión, no hace falta que lo recalques, pero Tsunade-hime tiene que descansar, ya no está en edad de defender la villa y su estado es más delicado de lo que muchos piensan. Cuando ella colocó el tema en mesa se llenó la boca junto con Jiraiya-san de palabras para el joven Uzumaki, y veo que tú no te quedas atrás; pero lamentablemente él es poseedor de Kyuubi no Youko, como también lo veo imposibilitado por años para ejercer el puesto, y necesitamos un Kage que pueda aprender de Tsunade-hime y así llevar a la villa próspera como ella lo hace, Uzumaki Naruto-kun le esperan un mínimo de cinco o seis años antes de asumir, y tú ya estás listo.

No hemos olvidado tu traición, e incluso creemos que de esa manera te podemos tener aún más vigilado si es lo que te inquieta, aunque no creo que seas tan tonto; además a tu manera has demostrado ser merecedor de respeto, después de todo salvaste a Konohagakure de la invasión Akatsuki cuando ellos te ofrecieron venganza ―sonaba razonable… _sonaba._

―Ustedes tampoco comprender mi posición, Koharu-san, no llegó hasta hace un año, nadie sabe que soy Sannin, sin embargo aparezco como un candidato a Kage para luego obtener el cargo, era un traidor y la gente se queda con esa percepción; no es de inteligentes proponerme para el cargo cuando media villa me odia y la otra me hace omisión ―murmuró tratando de sonar sabio ante aquel dilema. Koharu cada vez estaba más y más convencido, después de todo Sasuke mostraba determinación y ansias de proteger cualquier cosa ―producto de un leve trauma―, mientras que Uzumaki a pesar de todo lo que le dijeran estaba fuera de sus expectativas.

—¿Te oyes?, pese a insistir tanto que no quieres que te demos el nombramiento, pese a que luchas desaforadamente para buscarle una buena salida tanto para Konoha como para tu amigo sólo buscas lo más próspero dejando de lado cualquier otra persona que lo haría mejor… pero Sasuke-sama tiene que tener cuidado, nosotros sabemos que quizás Danzou no sólo esté 'protegiendo' a la villa, sino que quiere poder, el consejo no es tan estúpido como muchos piensan, después de todo nosotros también fuimos Shinobis de ésta villa y queremos lo mejor para ella.

A pesar de todo, sólo había encontrado una salida a largo plazo, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

—Está bien, pero quiero que le sume una cláusula a todo el contrato —no por nada era audaz —, después de todo quieren con ansias que le gane a Danzou más que a Sai —aquello no le gustaría al concejo, pero todo para que él asumiera.

—Hablemos de ello con el concejo.

No muy lejos de allí Sakura mantenía su mirada perdida. Sus orbes jade se mantenían lejanos a la escena que presenciaba y también mucho más lejos de los hechos que transcurrían a su alrededor, su mente volaba al poseedor de su corazón y amor, mientras que al parecer ella no tenía siquiera una mínima caricia de él.

—¿Sakura-chan? —y lo peor de todo es que encubría aquel crimen y el castigo lo pagaba ella. Dirigió compungida su rostro al poseedor de cabellos rubios ya que al parecer quería hablar —… ¿sucede algo Sakura-chan? —Naruto no se merecía aquello, después de todo él era su mejor amigo, ¡mejor amigo de ambos!, además de ser el padrino de Bodas y tutor de sus hijos —si es que tenían— ya que así estarían resguardados. Cuando sus orbes estaban cediendo a la necesidad de expresar toda aquella angustia que le oprimía el pecho, aquél mal que le estaban haciendo a las espaldas de aquella persona que incondicionalmente siempre estuvo a su costado de una u otra manera, realmente se odio.

—Sakura —giró su cabeza hasta toparse con la de su pareja. Su mirada seguía siendo la misma: imperturbable; no sabía si estar agradecida por sacarla de aquel embrollo o golpearlo por lo que iba a suceder, pero después de todo era ahora o nunca.

—Lo siento Naruto, iré a ver qué quiere Sasuke —se mordió el interior de su mejilla para que su voz sonara como siempre y caminó a pasos rápido hasta Sasuke quien la refugió en su pecho intentando ocultar las escurridizas lágrimas que caían justo cuando se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a su amigo. Naruto se sintió fuera de lugar ya que veía una "romántica escena", cuando en realidad esta trataba de ocultar el desastroso futuro que se empecinaba en ser negro.

—Ya se fue —pero Sakura no se movió de allí, ni Sasuke hizo un intento de que aquello sucediese, sabía que estaba así por su culpa y pese a ser un bastardo frío no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres, era su propia ética. Escuchaba el suave sollozo de la que sería su mujer por años venideros y sólo pudo apretarla más a él mientras observaba el vacío que se había formado entre ellos, en cualquier momento sentirían que serían presa fácil de la ira de muchos —. Vamos a casa Sakura —tenía que cumplir su palabra.

Cuando la joven pareja piso el departamento Uchiha un desolador silencio se produjo en la estancia. Haruno partió a la cocina con el fin de preparar algo para tomar, mientras que Sasuke llanamente se sentó en la mesa del comedor esperando a que su novia viniera a hacerle inquietantes preguntas de todo y que ahora no podía eludir. Cuando todo estuvo listo y dispuesto ante ambos, tanto al uno como el otro les pareció interesante mirarse las uñas como si allí encontrarían la solución a todos aquellos problemas.

—Ahora… ¿Ahora me dirás por qué? —la joven apretó sus puños con ira, no podía negar que se frustraba al saber quizás qué cosas Sasuke le ocultaba, moría de envidia al conocer que quizás algunos ANBU sabían más que ella, una simple Jounin que rendiría recién su examen en los próximos meses para ingresar a aquel codicioso círculo.

—Yo no quería el puesto… cuando llegué a la villa primero tenían la intención de sonsacarme todo y asesinarme, era lo que yo hubiera hecho pero…

El concejo de Konoha dictaminó otra cosa.

Estaba con aquellos talismanes en una habitación completamente sellada, si escapaba por algún lado sería posible que en menos de cinco minutos alguien comenzara a perseguirlo, sin contar con los ANBU que custodiaban toda la celda. Necesitaba un jutsu de convocación para poder salir de allí pero aquello sólo significaría más problemas, después de todo él quería regresar a Konoha.

Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo se escuchó ceder la gran puerta blindada que lo separaba del exterior, primero entró un ANBU para luego ingresar cinco más sosteniendo diversos tipos de grilletes y pergaminos de sellado de chakra, poco importaba, el sello hacia inmune aquello sin embargo nuevamente se cuestionaba, ¿para qué?, si quería regresar.

—Uchiha Sasuke, serás llevado a juicio —sin decir nada más, aquel ANBU lo levantó sin cuidado y jaló de él hasta perderse por aquellos laberínticos pasillos. Al llegar a una puerta con extrañas inscripciones no repararon tirándolo al interior de todo aquello; una silla de manera en medio de un círculo de sellos formado para él, mientras algunos ANBU estaban en estratégicos puntos de aquel dibujo, no hizo más que sentarse cuando colocaron una barrera de seguridad y aquello les dio pie para que las otras personas entraran; el silencio de la habitación sólo era roto por el constante goteo de una fuga, mientras que sentía todas las miradas de aquellas personas, el Uchiha parecía estar, se dejaba hacer al antojo que su orgullo otorgaba, y sin más dudas el interrogatorio comenzó.

―Ibiki, comienza ―el ANBU experto en aquellos campos se posicionó frente del acusado, dándole un toque imponente que el aludido ni siquiera masticaba, el había pasado por peores cosas, sonrió con arrogancia, esto iba a ser divertido.

―Uchiha Sasuke, desertor de Konoha, queremos que nos digas por qué te fuiste de esta villa y buscar protección en los brazos del traidor de Orochimaru ―no pasó mucho tiempo cuando una ligera risa inundo la habitación. Sasuke había levantado su cabeza con una gran prepotencia, mientras dejaba caer sus cabellos a los costados y desordenados en su frente. Tenía la misma aura de peligro que siempre otorgaba a la vista, mientras que al separar sus labios ácidas palabras salieron provocando el estremecimiento de algunas personas que no estaban acostumbrados a la manera de hablar del chico.

―¿Protección dices?, yo no fui a buscar protección, fui en busca de poder, fuerza y venganza; la protección no estaba incluida ―aquello no le agradó al ninja torturador. Miro con detenimiento, él había respondido a su pregunta, pero no de la manera que él quería, en pocas palabras la había desvirtuado.

―Bien, entonces la cambiaré para ser más claros ―espetó decidido ―. ¿Por qué te fuiste de Konoha en busca de poder, fuerza y venganza?

Un tenso silencio que fue roto otra vez a manos del menor.

―Por venganza. Quería matar a mi hermano. Kakashi me estaba entrenando pero muy lento y Orochimaru me ofrecía más poder del que pudiera tener en este entonces. Lo comprendería mejor si toda su familia fuese masacrada a manos de su hermano a la tierna edad de seis años diciéndole que lo odiara y lo matara… sí, quizás usted comprendería un poco ―una respuesta directa. El silencio se mantuvo por un tiempo mientras que las respiraciones parecían agitarse un poco y luego armonizarse, lo había dicho de manera tan hostil y tétrica que no dudaban que el menor simplemente no tuviera corazón.

―¿Es verdad que mataste a Deidara, Orochimaru, Itachi y Kisame?

―Es verdad ―aquello no lo dudó en contestar, después de todo estaba feliz con sus logros, aunque no con su venganza.

―¿Cuántos Akatsukis quedan con vida? ―aquello poco a poco se estaba desvirtuando para el gusto del menor. Observó a Tsunade en una esquina, seria admirando todo y sin miramientos puso su idea en mesa.

―Aquella información les va a costar ―murmuró sonriente para luego añadir ―. Mis chicos sólo me obedecen a mí, y todos sabemos cómo escapar de esta prisión de papel ―no pudo evitar el tono mordaz de aquellas palabras, pero sin duda le hizo sonreír a Morino y sus ANBU's especiales. El menor los dejó, después de todo así probaría que con él no se jugaba. La Hokage dio una seña para que comenzaran a torturarlo mientras que el menor mantenía su sonrisa.

―Si me respondes, no tendrás que sufrir, aquí no tratamos con traidores ―masculló el ninja.

―Pues, harán una excepción.

Posterior a eso Ibiki asintió a sus ninjas los cuales comenzaron a musitar un jutsu, el sello a en el piso comenzó a brillar y el campo de energía comenzó a concentrar chakra, pronto un fuerte rayo le llegaba a su cuerpo descargando así muchos voltios, pero de sus labios ni un quejido salió, mantuvo su vista baja y con aquella sonrisa que tanto comenzaban a odiar, hicieron el procedimiento hasta que de su cuerpo comenzó a salir humo y pararon. Tsunade estaba preocupada, después de todo aquella energía podía devastar el sistema del menor y imposibilitarlo para poder hablar, más cuando vieron cómo Sasuke levantaba su cabeza con la misma sonrisa socarrona, se reía por lo bajo volvió a insistir.

―¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?, entonces se lo devolveré ―en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los rayos comenzaron a ondear por el cuerpo del Uchiha, el campo comenzó a ceder a la potencia y los ANBU que le habían hecho aquello recibieron el daño logrando que chillaran fuerte, un estruendo que el menor extrañaba: los gritos de sus víctimas ―. Os lo dije, su estúpido campo no es fuerte. ¿Ahora haremos un trato? ―y recién recordaron que Sasuke tenía chakra del tipo Fuego y Rayo, lo cual lo hacía inmune a aquellas cosas. La cólera del torturador no se hizo de esperar y a pasos decididos se adentró en el campo bajo protestas de muchos y azotó su mano en la mejilla del menor, mientras que esta quedaba roja Sasuke seguía sonriendo.

Así estuvieron por ocho horas consecutivas.

―Es inútil ―por primera vez, Morino Ibiki se sentía engañado por un menor.

―Ahora les diré mi secreto ―canturreó feliz el menor. En aquella desolada celda de interrogación, con la presencia del Consejo, Godaime y su ayudante, y el grupo ninja de tortura se vieron sumergidos en un mundo paralelo para al final retornar al mismo lugar. Observaron temerosos los ojos del menor, escarlatas como la sangre y devastadores como ningunos, parado en la esquina de la celda, con los brazos entrecruzados y su sonrisa prepotente y sin ningún daño.

―P-pero…

―El Mangekyo Sharingan hace los Gengutsus más reales que ningún otro Dojutsu ―caminó hacía Tsunade, quien tenía los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido por su culpa.

―¡Tú, bastardo…!

―Hagamos un trato, y yo os diré todo lo que quieran ―era demasiado tentador…

Después de eso Tsunade aceptó, no le quedaba de otra ―el moreno sorbió un poco de su té, mientras Sakura lo admiraba en completo silencio, abstraída por las vivencias del menor. Había logrado engañar al maestro de la tortura.

―Nunca nos dijiste que tenías el Mangekyo ―murmuró contrariada.

―Ni lo pretendía, era un secreto. Los ancianos decidieron aceptarme en la villa e hice 'labores sociales', mis Bushin se encargaba de ello mientras yo hacía otro tipo de misiones. Iba con dos escuadrones ANBU para poder mantenerme a raya o decidía escaparme, aunque les hubiera dicho que no lo haría. Poco tiempo después el consejo me dijo que me harían Sannin, al principio les negué, pero me amenazaron diciendo que eso era preferible a estar encerrado en mi casa con miles de leyes que me prohibían muchas cosas, entre ellas casarme y tener linaje… ―sin dudas Sasuke estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuese para poder reconstruir todo lo que su hermano hizo, cosas que sin dudas Sakura de alguna u otra forma lo aceptaba.

―P-pero… y la nombramiento.

―Tsunade al parecer está cansada y decidieron elegir a un sucesor tranquilos antes que lo mataran. Raíz postuló a Sai para poder controlar la villa y Tsunade a Naruto ―la joven no parecía estar sorprendida, mientras que el muchacho sólo recordaba la ardua junta que había tenido hace poco ―. El consejo lo rechazó por no estar listo y tener el Kitsune no Youko y me nombraron a mí, no tenían opción.

No hubo más palabras, después de todo ―a su manera― Sasuke padecía de tristeza por hacer aquello y ella lo sabía. No había sido fangirl en su tiempo por nada, no había sido su compañera en su tiempo para nada, y no era su novia porque se sacó la lotería; ella sabía pequeñas cosas de Sasuke, y una de esas era el fuerte lazo que tenía con Naruto, y que a pesar de todo mantenía a su manera y lo cuidaba como él quisiera sin deteriorarlo. Sonrió complacida, no había sido su culpa, era una víctima pero sinceramente esperaba que los demás lo entendieran, ¡que todos sus amigos lo comprendieran!

―Sasuke-kun… yo… yo comprendo ―soltó tras tiempo de llevar en silencio. Cuando el Uchiha menor levantó su vista y la fijó en ella, sus profundas orbes negras parecían hipnotizarla más de lo habitual y aquello sólo significaba una cosa: había hecho bien algo para que mereciera lo que estaba sintiendo, un abrazo de Uchiha Sasuke. La dicha que aquello le provocaba no era menor, y cada vez se sentía más cerca de aquel ser que desde niña había perseguido y nunca lo tuvo tan cerca dejando de lado los parámetros físicos. Comprendió por fin tras mucho tiempo que idealizar a una persona que tantos errores hizo no estaba bien, pero apoyarla como ella lo hacía ―en momentos donde de verdad se ven los amigos― lo hacían más feliz, después de todo Sasuke nunca tuvo a nadie que le manifestara amor sincero, amor que ella tenía de sobra sólo para él.

―Iré a entrenar ―y pesé a lo parco que era, ella seguía queriendo. Sabía que aquello fue duro para el menor, la había abrazado porque sintió un impulso, lo hizo sentirse vulnerable ante su acorazado corazón y que estaba ocultando su suave sonrojo, pero ella lo dejaba; ya llegaría el día en que Sasuke se dejaría admirar cuando se avergonzaba frente a ella, sólo frente a ella, por ahora estaba feliz con sus logros y su rostro demostraba aquella sonrisa sincera que tanto guardaba.

―¿Qué quieres de comer, Sasuke-kun? ―antes de salir el chico se giró para que le viera el perfil, sólo eso.

―Onigiris.

El corazón de Sakura bombeó fuerte, casi atolondrado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín: Sasuke le había sonreído a ella, suave, casi una ínfima diferencia con su mueca habitual, pero la había visto.

_Cada día estaba más cerca de él_.

El atardecer en Konoha se avecinaba. Estuvo parte de la tarde entrenando, dándose un descanso sólo a la hora del almuerzo para seguir hasta esas horas. El Sol se ocultaba perdiéndose en los árboles, aquello sólo significaba que tenía que llegar a la cena de Sakura, le había prometido que iría a su casa para poder pasar tiempo de calidad con ella y no se había podido negar. Hizo un mohín con sus labios en un gesto claramente molesto, cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía que algo extraño le ocurría a su cuerpo y no lo podía identificar, quizás iría mañana al Médico para que le dijera que era aquello, sí, quizás estaba enfermo y no lo sabía.

Caminó de vuelta por las desoladas calles que eran de su clan, pero no alcanzó a salir por la puerta cuando sintió más de cinco chakras distintos y amenazantes ir donde él estaba, y sin dudas los reconocería donde estuviese. Terció nuevamente la boca, ¿Qué habría sucedido para que ellos vinieran tan raudos a su búsqueda? No esperó mucho tiempo cuando quedó rodeado de aquellos ninjas, levantó la vista vagamente mientras que las expresiones no le parecían muy 'agradables' que digamos. Estuvo un tiempo en silencio cuando de la nada el espacio se vio disminuido, lo tenían rodeado y sentía aquellos cinco pares de ojos posarse en él, sin dejarlo descansar.

―¿Qué, tengo algo? ―estaba molesto, ¡nadie lo miraba como si fuera poca cosa! Pero aquello sólo hizo incrementar el denso ambiente, aún más.

―Si no van a decir nada… ―iba a salir de allí pero una mano se impuso en su camino, admiró de quien era con tedio: Inuzuka Kiba.

―No estoy para sus jueguitos ―masculló una vez más, pero nada. Una vena se posó en su sien y se giró.

―¡Bastardo! ―gritó de la nada aquel que respondía al nombre de Sai ― Sabía que eras un Uchiha-bastardo, pero no pensé que tanto ―volvió a insistir el pálido chico. Arqueó una ceja en clara evidencia de duda de lo que estaban planteándole, pero aquello se vio resuelto cuando el expresivo de Lee continuó.

―¡A un amigo no se le hace eso Sasuke!, ¡La llama de la juventud no se trata de eso!, los amigos se apoyan, no tenías por qué quitarle el sueño a Naruto-kun que tanto ha hecho por ti ―se había filtrado la información, pero su único temor era que Naruto se enterase de otra boca que no fuera de él.

―¿El dobe lo sabe? ―no tenía asuntos que arreglar con ellos, sino con el rubio y aquellas personas sólo estorbaban.

―Nadie quiere decirle, esperamos que tengas los suficientes cojones como para admitirlo ―manifestó mordaz Inuzuka.

―No tengo cuentas que arreglar con ustedes ―intentó salir de allí, más Chouji le impidió el paso de manera poco amable, casi empujándolo.

―Esto es problemático, pero, ¿No crees que lo que haces es una mariconada? ―Shikamaru tenía la misma pose distraída, más sus orbes reflejaban todo lo que se estaba conteniendo. Suspiró agotado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Insito: no tengo cuentas que arreglar con ustedes ―enfatizando el 'no', el aludido en un rápido movimiento apareció en la puerta de su barrio, aquello ya se lo esperaban, mas sabía que no se quedaría así.

―De esta paliza no te salvas Uchiha ―allí iba de nuevo el chico-perro.

Sasuke volteó su rostro cuando vio que de nueva cuenta los ninjas lo rodeaban y comenzaban a atacarlo, odiaba eso, pero más odiaba tener que reprimirse, le estaba tocando los cojones y de muy mala manera, no se iba a reprimir.

―Deténganse ―murmuró por primera vez en voz más baja de lo normal, mostrando lo rabioso que se encontraba. Pero las idas y venidas de patadas, shuriken, kunai y jutsus seguían. Explosiones por allí y por acá, rasguños en su cuerpo y el desgarre de parte de su ropa sólo por estar eludiendo aquellos golpes que ya le comenzaban a causar molestias ―. Deténganse ―volvió a murmurar un poco más fuerte, pero con la ira impresa en cada vocal enfatizada. Su alma corroída por la ira empezaba a emanar pequeñas cantidades nocivas de chakra. Estaba comenzando a enfurecerse ―… deténganse ―murmuró por tercera vez, pero en ésta ocasión sus palabras habían sido más claras que las anteriores, pero eso no evitaba que Sai lanzara a sus extraños dibujos de tinta, que Shikamaru lo atara con su Kage Mane, que Lee corriera para golpearlo y que un Shuriken se incrustara en su pierna gracias a Kiba y Chouji le lanzará insultos a diestra y siniestra ― ¡Deténganse! ―estalló, y de un momento a otro, rompiendo con todas su ataduras, prácticamente reventó a Chouji en el suelo logrando así que una gran perforación quedara en el suelo. Polvo caía mientras los demás se cubrían y cuando vieron a Chouji caer sólo con un golpe, y admiraron el Sharingan de tres tomoes en Sasuke, se sintieron intimidados un tanto.

―Ahora conocerán el poder del Sannin de las serpientes ―se sentía y veía tétrico, y el sharingan no ayudaba en nada. Las ropas de Sasuke comenzaban a removerse dejando salir a sus serpientes, ágiles y voraces; acechantes se rodearon al cuerpo de su amo ya que debido a su porte podían hacer eso y mucho más. Sasuke comenzó a avanzar poco a poco a Kiba, quien lo tenía más jodido por todo su accionar, había pisoteado su orgullo.

―¡Sasuke-kun a comer! ―pero él seguía mirando a Kiba, sonrió de forma macabra mientras Hana ―su serpiente― se deslizaba tranquilamente, casi sin llamar la atención a menos que estuvieses perdido en ella. Cuando estaba a punto de alzar su mano otra la envolvió.

―¡Hola chicos!, les robaré a Sasuke unos momentos y luego siguen pelando ―y así sin más Hana desapareció.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de refutar mandando a la chica una de sus gélidas miradas, más cuando los orbes jade se dirigieron a los negros él no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, aquello era lo que llamaban "poder femenino". Se sintió derrotado y avergonzado, más giró su rostro aún con el sharingan a sus posibles víctimas sonriéndoles casi con odio.

―Ustedes no se me escaparan.

_Maldito poder femenino_.

* * *

**N**ueve páginas, todo un reto para mí. Vimos a un Sasuke más humano pero sin dejar de lado su actitud. Sakura cada vez cala más hondo en el poco corazón que tiene Sasuke, mientras que el problema de ser Hokage sigue en pie pero ahora con una dificultad mayor: Naruto se puede enterar.

**Próximo Capítulo**: Amigos. El poder del Kyuubi desata algo más que una simple pelea entre amigos, sino una posible separación de ellos.

No les daré más Spoiler. Espero sus comentarios de cómo me quedó.

―•◊Gaa◊•―


	4. Capítulo IV: Amigos

**A**uthor's **N**otes: Pues primero decirle a Jarnall y a Haro Kzoids gracias por tomarse las molestias, uno por enviarme un PM dándome su opinión del Fic al ver que no le dejaban dejar comentario, y Haro porque se tomó la flojera de dejarme los anónimos.

Para los anteriores lectores que quisieron dejarme reviews y algunos no pudieron, fue porque quizás antes y lo habían hecho en el supuesto capítulo tres y la cuenta no se las pasó, así que si quieren dejarlo pues tienen los anónimos, y si lo hacen, se los agradecería.

Para Haro, obviamente no dejaría a Kakashi solito, sino que decidí aplazarlo.

* * *

Yo no quise ser Hokage  
**—•**◊**•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**—•**◊**•―**

Capítulo IV: Amigos

Desde aquel incidente las cosas no habían marchado mejor, cada vez que pasaba por el costado de personas aledañas a Naruto, y que conocían la verdad, no estimaban en mandarle miradas de profundo odio a su ser, cosa que terminó por acostumbrarse, lo habían odiado una vez, podría soportarlo por segunda ocasión.

Las cosas con Sakura marchaban de una manera un tanto extraña, sobre todo cuando Tsunade-sama le dijo que su estado de salud estaba bien, y le preguntó por aquellos síntomas tan extraños que tenía, tras decírselos la mujer parecía algo más preocupada y le dijo que investigaría aquello, pero que por ahora no podía hacer nada más porque todos su exámenes habían salido de maravilla.

―Quizás sí esté sano después de todo ―murmuró cuando estaba en los campos de entrenamientos, solo, como había sucedido en los últimos días.

―¡Yosh Sasu-chan! ―aunque _no_tan solo como pudiera pensar. Cuando su maestro se enteró de toda aquella locura diariamente se aparecía para incordiarle con filosóficas frases, o con su estupidez de Icha Icha diciendo que cierto trabajo lo haría des-estresarse.

―¿Qué quieres? ―espetó incómodo parando todo sus movimientos. La verdad no sabía cómo aún soportaba a aquel molestoso ninja, ni tampoco sabía cómo siempre se enteraba de lo que le sucedía, pero muy en el fondo ―bien en el fondo― agradecía que después de todo siguiera preocupándose por él a pesar de que no tenía por qué.

―¿Qué tiene de malo que Oto-san venga a ver a su Gaki? ―aunque lo desquiciaban sus estupideces.

―De partida, Kakashi, mi padre está muerto; y en el caso hipotético que mi madre hubiera engañado a mi padre, no creo que haya tenido tan _mal_ gusto ―aclaró como si fuera la ley de Darwin el menor. Kakashi sonrió bajo aquella máscara, Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke a pesar de las apedreadas de la vida. Guardó su Icha Icha y bajó de la rama en la cual estaba colocándose ante él.

―¿Entrenamos?, creo que puedo seguirte el ritmo a pesar del tiempo ―y en esos momentos Sasuke nunca sintió a Hatake más viejo, a pesar de que sólo dejar ver su ojo en aquella ocasión, se notaba el cansancio cuando sus palabras se volvían serias o hablaba con aquella sabiduría que la vida a base de golpes le había dado… y sonrió, una leve mueca de sinceridad porque sin pretenderlo encontró en él —también— alguien en quien confiar y apoyarse pese a lo que él era capaz de hacer, como cuando regresó a Konoha por su "propia voluntad"

«―_Yosh, Sasuke-chan_ ―y allí venía de nuevo, abriera o cerrara los ojos, a la puta hora que fuera Kakashi estaba a su costado leyendo o mostrándole la comida de una manera muy insistente.

―_¿Qué no duermes? _―ya estaba cansado lidiando con su difícil personalidad, sobre todo cuando no lo dejaba tranquilo por unos instantes, como si se fuera a ir en cualquier momento, ¡se parecía a Naruto y Sakura juntos!, pero por último ellos iban al baño cuando él estaba despierto, pero él… su estúpido ex-sensei se pasaba ―, _son las tres de la madrugada_ ―le musitó cansado, suspirando y volteó para poder mirar hacia fuera.

―_¿Quieres salir un rato?_ ―pero por último Kakashi lo malcriaba.

El menor asintió y ―ya estúpidamente malacostumbrado― dejó que aquel hombre lo cargara en su espalda para llevarlo donde él quisiera, después de todo no podía ser tan quisquilloso.

―_Mira la luna_ ―alzó su oscura mirada siguiendo la suave voz del mayor, que parecía fundirse con el medio, admiró el firmamento en silencio, con la compañía de Kakashi quien parecía igual de abstraído que él.

―_¿Te divertiste con Orochimaru? _―cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, realmente pensó que le estaba bromeando, ceñudo volteó su rostro pero sólo pudo apreciar el semblante serio y las _ganas_ de saber estúpidamente cómo la había pasado él, no como shinobi, sino como persona. ¿Qué demonios pensaba su sensei?, bufó enojado y se quedaron en un largo silencio que por más está decir que incómodo, mas de nuevo partía su sensei con aquellas pervertidas ideas ―, _¿te enseñó jutsus sensuales?, Naruto inventó el doble Orioke mientras estabas afuera, ¿él no hizo lo mismo?, tal vez sus preferencias sexuales hayan hecho que te enseñara __**otro**__ tipo de cosas _―continuó diciendo, pero sólo ganó una colérica mirada de su ex-alumno, y de nuevo aquel extenso silencio.

―_Él no me llevó con __**esas**__ intenciones, Kakashi _―le escupió de la manera más mordaz que pudo.

―_¿Y tú como lo sabes?, ¿acaso nunca entró sospechosamente a tu cuarto? _―el gusano de la duda. Sasuke le quitó la mirada volviéndola al cielo, sabía que la única forma en que el Jounin se quedara callado era respondiendo aquella estúpida pregunta.

―_Sí, me la pase bien _―listo, ¡pero eso no disminuiría su enojo!, cuando pensó en responder un rotundo 'no' recordó las veces que se había sentido dichoso al consumir todas las técnicas, leer todos aquellos pergaminos y obviamente quedarse con algunos. Cuando ―infantilmente enojado― echaba a perder los experimentos de Kabuto, o le escondía la medicina a Orochimaru para que sufriera un poco más; dejaba escapar a algunos prisioneros ―mayoritariamente los niños, que según él culpa no tenían―, o hacia apagones en la cueva cuando Kabuto experimentaba con mujeres embarazadas.

Se reía ―metafóricamente― de lo lindo cuando nada les salía como querían, sí… no había estado tan mal, y a pesar de tener aquella vena indiferente, no era una _tan_ mala persona, porque mala era.

―_Por casualidad, en el Oto no había ninguna tía rica _―¡Arghh! Kakashi y sus estupideces. Se recostó enojado en la brama y le dio la espalda, mientras que el mayor lo miraba con cierta devoción, si el menor lo había pasado bien y había aprovechado su estancia, no tenía por qué arrepentirse, se volvió fuerte y mató a quien quería para después volver a ellos… no le podía pedir más. Su ojo se enarcó en un gesto de felicidad, que no sentía desde hace tiempo, y volvió a mirar el cielo cuando una estrella fugaz pasó, y en un gesto completamente infantil, siguió molestando al menor ―. _¡Nee Sasu-chan!, una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo. ¡El mío será que pronto salga la película de Icha Icha Paradise IV: Sadomasoquismo en la playa._

Él tenía un grave problema mental, y aunque después se arrepintiera, deseo que las cosas siguieran así como iban, que nada cambiara.

―_¿La irás a ver conmigo? _―entonces recordó algo que Jiraiya le dio cuando regreso, y sonrió con malicia.

―_Kakashi, ¿supiste que Icha Icha sacó un especial del epílogo del libro negro?»_

Nunca pensó que la noche le traería tanta porquería, pero se reía.

―¡Sasu-chan, adivina! ―dijo mientras hacía un Doton para lograr que Sasuke trastabillara, pero no lo logró. Sasuke comenzó a hilar sellos y lanzó un Suiton que tampoco le funcionó ―, ¡Mañana es el estreno de Icha Icha Paradise IV: Sadomasoquismo en la playa!, ya compré nuestros boletos.

Si bien no logró darle con la técnica, basto con aquellas palabras para que Sasuke se noqueara solo al suelo.

Cuando el atardecer comenzó a darle un caluroso saludo, se encaminó a su departamento agotado, Sakura había tenido una misión, así que no la vería hasta el día de mañana, y los tortuosos meses de Junio a Agosto el sol parecía no darles tregua. Cuando llegó a su barrio, saludo al dependiente y se introdujo al ascensor para poder subir a su piso, mas cuando salía del elevador, la presencia de Naruto se hizo presente ante una inquietante razón: el rubio tenía los ojos serios y rojos, y eso sólo le decía una cosa: se había enterado de la verdad.

Caminó indeciso, pero no por ello con menos temple, y al pararse enfrente de su puerta, al costado de Naruto, el rubio osó a levantar la colérica mirada, quitarle las llaves a Sasuke y él mismo abrir la puerta ingresando de la manera más grosera que pudo; por otra parte el poseedor de los cabellos morenos con azulados reflejos suspiró cansado de todo aquellos tratos, de manera independiente, no se creía que tras dos semanas ya la mitad comunidad ninja sabía de su presunta 'asunción'.

Cerró la puerta agotado y se quitó las sandalias shinobi para poder ingresar a su casa. Caminó por el frío tatami hasta ingresar a la cocina, servirse algo de beber y sentarse en el comedor. El rubio yacía allí esperando con una desafiante mirada, enrojecida por la ira que todo aquello le provocaba, y es que ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás cuántas cosas hizo Sasuke con el fin de perjudicarlo, cuántas cosas habría pasado por alto sólo por ser él su mejor amigo, aquella persona en la cual creía ciegamente… ¿por qué estas cosas le ocurrían sólo a él?, ¿por qué el bastardo era tan _perfecto_ de merecerse el puesto que él tanto había anhelado?... ¡ni siquiera quería ser Hokage, de eso estaba seguro!, entonces… ¿por qué Oba-chan lo engañó de aquella manera, utilizándolo de la manera más vil para luego dejarlo botado cuando su sueño estaba tan cerca?... porque estaba cerca, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué 'ttebayo? —ya ni siquiera se sentía firmemente colérico, sino que decepcionado, triste y engañado… se sentía irremediablemente solo, ¿nadie en el mundo le querría? —, ¿por qué Sasuke?, ¿por qué tú?... lo sabías desde que éramos pequeños… ¡me hubiera importando una mierda si hubiera sido cualquier otro!, ¡cualquier otro menos tú!

Incómodo, se sentía incómodo teniendo a Naruto allí chillando sus derechos como compañero y amigo, pero sobre todo podía ser capaz de comprender el torrente de sentimientos y que era capaz de provocar un engaño, después de todo su hermano le hizo lo mismo y era horrible… pero sobre todo aquello sólo le decía en un silencioso acuerdo que no debías confiar en nadie.

—Hubiera sido más fácil odiar a otra persona que a ti Sasuke… —y a pesar del momento que estaban atravesando, Naruto le venía con aquella estúpida premisa de ser amigos hasta siempre, ¡le estaba perdonando aunque él no le hubiese dicho nada, ni una estúpida y banal explicación!

Aquellos ojos se volvieron azules, pero no como él los reconocía, sino que más apagados y distantes, al igual que llorosos, lo que le faltaba, el dobe iba a llorar y tendría que sentirse culpable; carajo, el no era bueno con los sentimentalismos, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, la única y fatídica verdad.

—¡¿Me vas a responder maldita sea?! ―estalló por fin el otro. Realmente él no quería pasar por eso, pero ya qué, no podía esconderse por siempre, además los Uchiha no se escondían.

―Ellos dijeron que no podían dejar que el Jinchuuriki tomara el mando, pondrían en peligro a la villa, además de decir que aún no podías controlar el poder, por lo tanto que eras muy volátil ―aunque las razones de su no ascenso eras las correctas, el Uchiha tenía los sentidos bien puestos para saber que la persona que tenía delante no aguantaría una explicación tan burda, sobre todo siendo él quien le quitaba el sueño ―. De todas maneras, yo no quería, nunca quise ser Hokage, no soy dado para esas idioteces, pero Danzou también propuso a alguien como Hokage. Tsunade está enferma según el consejo, así que optaron por el líder de raíz y por mí.

―Pero el líder de raíz es Sai. Y para que tú seas merecedor de un puesto así debes tener un puesto superior a unos ninjas, y eres un simple Genin ―la sonrisa que se suponía tenía que ser sarcástica le salió más melancólica. Aquello no iba bien, Sasuke tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y para eso tenía que contar _toda_ la verdad, aunque claro, omitiendo ciertas cosas.

―Soy un sannin ―y aunque fuera un tema delicado, aquella palabra no estaba en su diccionario.

Y más silencio, uno ensordecedor y poco amable, uno delirante y para nada pasivo. Él no tenía cómo saber informar a Naruto de una manera menos… dolorosa, no tenía cómo, no había sido entrenado para eso como tampoco él quería ser algo que no era; pero tampoco era un desgraciado ―no tanto―, por lo cual se mantuvo estoico esperando la respuesta, o el griterío que aquello formaría.

―Supongo que debes reírte de mí, dime Sasuke, ¿te gustó reírte a mis espaldas?, ¿saber que soy un idiota ingenuo?, ¡DÍMELO! ―y estos dramas lo sacaban de quicio. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente, ¡pero el jodidamente no lo era!, se molestaba con facilidad, no le gustaba que lo trataran ni de mentiroso como de hijo de puta, porque por su jodido carácter él sabía hasta dónde podía ser una mala persona.

Aguantó que le gritara de todo, observaba como poco a poco su paciencia disminuía mientras que el rubio explotaba sacándole en cara todas las cosas que tan mal había hecho, aguantó que le lanzara cosas y que le tratara de todo, pero hasta allí… él tenía un orgullo, orgullo que no dejaría pisotear más.

―Y tú crees que esto a mi me agrada ―bisbisó peligrosamente―, tú maldita sea crees que a mí me gusta ser utilizado. Escúchame bien Naruto, porque te lo voy a decir sólo una maldita vez, seré todo lo que quieras, pero nunca me he interpuesto entre tú maldito sueño, nunca he hecho nada para que no seas Hokage, ni lo hago ahora, porque si tú quieres aquel maldito puesto te lo puedo regalar, pero ni tienes las habilidades ni la madurez suficiente, así que anda guardando tus estúpidos colmillos y ese endemoniado chakra que no me reprimiré en patearte el trasero hasta que dejes de hablar pendejadas, vete de mi casa.

Y a pesar de que era su hogar, no perdió tiempo en salir.

Aquel jueves de dos semanas después del mes de Junio le daba una calurosa bienvenida. Como costumbres, aquellos días que Sakura tenía libre los pasaba a cenar con ella con el fin de 'unir lazos fraternales' como pensó él un día. Aunque cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ella, cosa que se debía a la distancia que Naruto había tomado con él. Las compras de aquel día les tocaba realizarlas al invitado, cosa que no le incomodaba; y tras ponerse de acuerdo con el menú consistente en gohan* con mushimono*, algo simple para la época.

El ocaso le daba una calurosa y agobiante despedida nuevamente, pero esta vez las bolsas de los alimentos estaban siendo cargados entre sus brazos, decía decirlo, hoy estaba algo ocioso por no tener con quién entrenar; Kakashi se había ido de misión, y su grupo ANBU también, Sakura no podía por el Hospital y su 'amigo'… pues no le hablaba desde entonces.

Otra cosa que lo tenía bastante irritado eran las constantes vejaciones que los amigos de Naruto le hacían, además de ser acosado cada tantos para programar peleas en las cuales siempre se las arreglaba para salir de allí sin tener inconvenientes, pero ellos no desistían, y ahora que caminaba solo por la calle más alejada de la multitud se dio cuenta de su error cuando pronto seis ninjas lo emboscaron, algo indeseable para él.

Hyuuga, Lee, Sai, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi y Aburame, quien se habían unido tras ka última misión. Sólo le faltaba esto, ¿que no tenían vida?, porque él ―estúpidamente― sí tenía una y trataba de disfrutarla a su manera, no con estúpidas peleas de compañerismo.

―¿Qué? ―suponía que si no decía nada, no lo iban a dejar pasar, y para su mala suerte, hoy estaba algo de malas y Sakura lo esperaba en su casa, y ahora que lo pensaba… la última vez se vio sumisamente arrastrado por la kunoichi, cosa que no iba a pasar nuevamente.

―No sabía que estaba en tu destino hacer cosas así ―allí venía con su mierda de lo que se podía y no hacer. Miró mal al poseedor del Byakugan.

―Sí, Uchiha-bastardo, deberías ser más inteligente y bajarte ―y ahora que lo pensaba, giró su rostro hasta el idiota de Sai y sonrió con maldad.

―¿Y qué?, ¿acaso tú declinaste tu candidatura como Rokudaime?, ¿qué haces aquí en vez de estar con Danzou intentando derrotarme?... o acaso esto es estúpidamente parte de tu plan para que Raíz llegue al mando. ¿Se los comentaste acaso? ―suponía que no les había dicho, y su deducción estaba correcta tras que todos lo miraran mal, intento pasar desapercibido para que ahora agarraran a Sai, mas el idiota había sido inteligente.

―Sólo es una fachada, todo sabemos que en cuanto le demos la vuelta, el bastardo irá corriendo porque es mentira ―y si había algo que a Sasuke le molestaba, era que le dijeran mentiroso.

―Sabes Sai, digas lo que digas la verdad saldrá a luz en un mes más ―cuando quiso pasar entre Nara y Akimichi, ambos estiraron sus brazos impidiendo su paso, y de manera molesta bufó descontento porque tenía apetito, ¡mucho!

―De esta no te salvas Uchiha ―la sinuosa voz de Shino llegó a sus oídos, como también unos cuantos shuriken.

Tras estar dos semanas pensando, hablando con Tsunade quien le explicó bien la situación, sin temor a que la odiara, y que Jiraiya también le dijera unas cosas se sentía un tanto miserable, una de las cosas que no entendía era por qué habían elegido a un traidor como prospecto a Hokage, no sabía que Sasuke era sannin, y que lo ocultó porque no quería gloria, supo también que el idiota hizo de todo para tratar de evadir aquel compromiso, según supo, tuvo una extraña reunión con el consejo; y en segunda instancia se sintió dolido al saber que había tratado a su amigo como si fuera una lacra, y que Sai también estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero que el muy idiota ni siquiera le quiso dar la cara. Le pidió a la vieja que lo bajara de la lista de ninjas activos por un tiempo, no se sentía con el suficiente ánimo siquiera para ir a misiones; vagó durante estas semanas con el fin de aclarar su mente, pero lo único que podía lograr era confundirse más, sinceramente sólo podía ir a conversar con el Uchiha una vez más para aclarar esta situación, sí eso haría.

Cuando sus pasos se dirigieron a la casa del moreno ―la cual estaba vacía―, sin pensarlo razonó que quizás estaría con Sakura, debido a que un día sus amigos le dijeron que lo que había hecho Sasuke no tenía perdón ―inclusive Sai―. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la casa de Sakura, después de todo era la única quien no le había dado la espalda.

La noche hizo acto de presencia, y las calles se volvieron más solitarias y con eco. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por sus oídos el sonido de técnicas y shuriken llegaran, como también las presencias de chakra que trataban de estar ocultas. Corrió un poco más apurados por los serpenteantes pasajes y avenidas que le imponían, y cuando llegó a una deshabitada calle se encontró con un panorama poco usual. Sus amigos ―Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Choji y Shikamaru― se encontraban peleando con la nada, lanzándose shurikens y haciendo técnicas de difícil alcance.

―¡Te atrapé Sasuke! ―se le escuchó gritar a Kiba y Akamaru mientras 'sujetaban' a Sasuke, quien no estaba allí.

―¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ―cuando se puso al medio de toda la batalla, los chicos lo pasaban sin más, como si fuera parte del escenario y lo rozaron varios kunais estando allí.

―No te recomendaría estar allí, dobe ―aquella voz. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con unos ojos escarlatas tan profundos como peligrosos, y no tardó en aludir que estaban en una dimensión desconocida. Aquellos tomoes giraban descontrolados por sus orbes.

―¡¿Por qué los tienes en un Genjutsu?! ―vocalizó colérico mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente con un dedo, sin saber por qué, no le importaba la respuesta porque tenía la enorme necesidad de gritarle cualquier cosa, ¡incluso por estar estúpidamente parado en un árbol!

―Querían pelear, es lo que hacen ―contestó como si nada mientras se volvía a recostar en el árbol con las compras, si bien su novia se enojaría al tardarse, ver a seis de los 'mejores' ninjas de Konoha pelearse con una ilusión no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Agradecía que su entrenamiento con el Sharingan hubiese mejorado.

―Eres un idiota ―sin decir nada más, y aceptando que a pesar de que el bastardo prácticamente le 'quitó' el puesto, se sentó a su lado; no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre lo perdonaría y esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba de él, ¿por qué era condenadamente frágil con Sasuke? Suspiró agotado y observó cómo sus amigos seguían peleando con la nada misma, esperando a ganar o quizás que cosas.

―Sasuke-kun ―estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura llegó a su costado "regañándolo" por no llevar las compras, y así el equipo siete se quedó admirando la creación del Uchiha.

―¿Por qué aún no se dan cuenta? ―murmuró Sakura. La verdad, el rubio venía pensando lo mismo, los chicos no eran _tan_ estúpidos como para caer en un Genjutsu por mucho tiempo, pero aquello ya era mucho.

―No lo sé, después de todo yo sólo hice la técnica ―murmuró con arrogancia ―, pero ya me aburrí ―deshizo aquella ilusión deshaciendo lentamente el paraje para traerlos de vuelta al real. Aquellas personas miraron agotadas al centro donde se suponía que debía estar Sasuke, sin embargo lo encontraron en la rama de un árbol, sentado con Sakura y Naruto a un costado mirándolos como bichos raros ―. Dobe, vamos a comer ―con la voz suficientemente alta para que todos escucharan, Naruto asintió con su típica mueca traviesa, y los tres bajaron con un sencillo salto quedando al frente de todos. De manera incomprensible, Naruto se quedó sólo unos pasos más atrás.

―No lo vuelvan a hacer, porque después no será Sasuke quien los dejé así ―sin más se marchó corriendo y colgándose al cuello del Uchiha, gritándole en el oído que quería comer Ramen a lo que el otro se negó diciendo que comerían gohan con mushimono, la discusión comenzó.

―Es un idiota ―murmuraron todos a la vez, pero hubo alguien que sintió más que desconcierto, sino celos y envidia, ¿por qué Naruto tenía lazos tan fuertes con Uchiha-bastardo?, estaba más que seguro que si él le hacía eso ―lo hizo― no reaccionaría igual, mañana hablaría con él.

* * *

Agotador, lo sé. Bien, tomé la relación de Sasuke y Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto y vimos un poco de su pasado, y el fuerte cariño que tienen los 'novatos' con Naruto.

También toqué el tema de la 'enfermedad' de Sasuke, algo propio en él, después de todo es un casi negado al corazón y aún no sabe qué son los sentimientos que está experimentando, después de todo él sólo tenía ojos para la venganza, odio e ira, los otros sentimientos lo hacían débil… es normal.

Próximo Capítulo: Yo quiero gloria; Sai siente envidia de todo lo que Sasuke produce. Veremos lo que Sai ve y no lo que realmente pasa.

A todo esto, me agradaría que vieran el inicio de mi perfil, gracias de antemano y espero sus comentarios anónimos o no ―sonríe―.

El Diccionario:

*Gaki: aproximadamente podría decirse como "niño".

*Gohan: plato de arroz

*Mushimono: Alimentos hervidos.

―Gaa―


	5. Capítulo V: Yo quiero gloria

**A**uthor's **N**otes: Sí, por fin pude terminar el capítulo. Pero con Densetsu no sannin y Dirt las cosas se han complicado un poco. Este capítulo contiene un poco de Spoiler, podría tomarse un semi-AU, debido a que algunas técnicas son de Shippuden tras la muerte de Jiraiya, así que ya saben ;)

* * *

Yo no quise ser Hokage  
**—•**◊**•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**—•**◊**•―**

Yo quiero gloria

Llegó a su departamento con su habitual sonrisa, pero nada más al entrar aquella mueca fue sustituida por una más seria y colérica. No comprendía, realmente no sabía cómo lo hacía Uchiha Sasuke para mantener aquellos lazos que él mismo quería romper.

Sakura a pesar de las múltiples vergüenzas, frustraciones, ignorancias y palabras hirientes que el Uchiha le daba seguía enamorada de él, como una tonta, soñando despierta para que el amor de su vida —su pequeña obsesión— le correspondiese, y tarde Sasuke lo hizo, le propuso matrimonio frente a un puesto de juegos en el cual Sakura y él estaban conversando de lo más normal, y eufórica la chica de cabellos rosas acepto, olvidándose que por su culpa estuvo más de cuatro años entrenando a sol y a sombra, agonizando por una mísera muestra de amor, ¡no la comprendía!

A quien tampoco lograba hacer razonar era a Naruto-kun, el lazo fuerte que tenían en un comienzo le gusto y trataba de juntarlos, más cuando él volvió toda la atención de la aldea pasó al último descendiente del clan maldito: Uchiha Sasuke. Todos los días, durante el tiempo que estaba en la villa la gente se alimentaba de él, lo miraba y a pesar de que muchos le mirasen con un desprecio, poco a poco debido a las acciones impensadas —o inconscientes— del poseedor del Sharingan se fue ganando espacio y por supuesto la nueva aceptación. Volvía a tener aquel club de Fans, Naruto volvía a confiar en él ciegamente, los antiguos novatos volvían a sus andadas en donde Naruto las protagonizaba pero todos tenían en la mira que el Equipo siete era el protagónico principal, pero… ¿y él?, ¿dónde quedaba Sai? Comenzaba a sentir algo en su pecho que no pudo identificar, un sentimiento de incomodidad y aborrecimiento desmedidos cada vez que veía a Sasuke, y a pesar de que el Uchiha parecía tener lo mismo que él, ¡no le decían nada!, cada vez que lo molestaba le pedían que dejaran de hacerlo, cada vez que se pasaba de mano con algunos de los golpes le decían que estaban en un entrenamiento, cada vez que aparecía Uchiha Sasuke, Sai se tenía que hacer de lado, y para él Sasuke era como su antagónico, eran lo mismo pero a la vez tan distintos.

—No comprendo —murmuró quedadamente mientras observaba una foto en donde aparecían antes Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi-senpai y paralelamente estaba una donde se agregaba Sasuke, y él parecía un tanto más relegado —. Kakashi dijo que siempre sería así —y es que a pesar del tiempo, él al parecer no se había hecho espacio en el círculo de amigos de Naruto, porque irónicamente sabía que si se iba, Naruto no lo buscaría como lo hizo con Sasuke, y Sakura no le pediría a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta, Kakashi no se sentiría miserable por su perdida y Sasuke le daría absolutamente lo mismo.

—Las cosas son así, Sai —no le sorprendió que el mismísimo Danzou apareciera de la nada, ni que le dijera aquellas palabras —. Siendo Hokage todos te miraran a ti, Naruto-kun te tomará en cuenta, todos lo harán y pedirán pasar tiempo contigo —_veneno_, sabía lo que Danzou tramaría y lo que sería capaz de hacer, pero por primera vez en su vida quiso ser ingenuo, crédulo y que lo salvaran, por primera vez se dejó manipular a tientas de que todo le saldría mal, quiso por primera vez ser un poco parecido a Uchiha Sasuke.

—Sí, Danzou-sama.

—•••••—

Cuando Naruto se marchó del departamento de Sasuke y Sakura, el primero no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de relajación, el dobe no lo odiaba y mantenía su compromiso intacto; los amigos de Naruto comprendían aquello perfectamente y no lo molestarían más porque aquel rubio revoltoso no estaría enojado con él y por lo tanto no lo querría asesinar, pero lo que sin dudas le hacía tener cierta preocupación era Sai, aquel chico tenía algo en su mirada que no comprendía, pero dejó de divagar cuando Sakura apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y volvió a sentir aquellas extrañas cosas en su cuerpo, no le prestó mucha atención y prendió la televisión mientras que ambos se acomodaban en el mullido sofá.

—¿En qué piensas? —cuestionó la chica de cabellos rosas, a lo que Sasuke sencillamente alzó sus hombros —… ¿te molesta? —inquirió algo avergonzada mientras señalaba el pecho del menor, a lo que él simplemente negó, teóricamente el Uchiha dejaba hacer a Sakura lo que quería, pero ella siempre respetando las normas siempre pedía permiso o le preguntaba si le incomodaba.

La poseedora de los orbes Jade acomodó la mitad de su cuerpo en aquel fornido pecho mientras observaba con paciencia cómo Sasuke le cambiaba al canal, y en una sorpresiva, vergonzosa y anhelante acción el varón envolvió con su brazo la cintura de la chica pegándola más a su cuerpo, quedándose allí sin moverse. Sakura se sonrosó por aquel acto más no dijo nada, eso era lo que ella quería, y el joven sólo se recriminara que su cuerpo actuara sin consentimiento de su cabeza, aquellas sensaciones comenzaban a incrementarse a medida del tiempo, y estaba seguro que no estaba enfermo, ¿entonces qué?, no podía ir a preguntarle a alguien qué era lo que sucedía, le verían como un idiota así que decidió descubrirlo por sí mismo, y no yendo al doctor que ahora comprendía que no tenía nada que ver.

Analizó sus síntomas uno por uno y encontró como factor común a la mujer que tenía entre los brazos, ganando algo de incomodidad no la soltó, sino que en su minerva comenzó a tratar todo aquello.

Bien, como catalizador tenía a Haruno Sakura, su prometida. Tenía diecinueve años, medía 1,73 cm —por lo que él puede calcular—, su peso ronda los cincuenta kilos, tiene los cabellos rosas, orbes jades, apariencia fina aunque es todo lo contrario. Fue entrenada por la Godaime, y eso es todo.

Ahora, ¿qué era lo que tenía Sakura que provocaba todo eso en él?, la admiró de reojo viendo como aquella sonrisa adornaba su rostro y su corazón comenzó a agitarse un poco, bien, tenía una causa/efecto:

Sakura cuando sonríe provoca que mi corazón se acelere.

Se quedó allí esperando a que algo cotidiano se volviera anormal para él, cosa que comenzó a suceder mientras veían televisión.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿le puedes cambiar?, es que este programa me aburre —dijo como si nada mientras esperaba a que su novio se negara o aceptara.

—Ten —murmuró pasándole el control y cambiaba los canales, y allí fue que unió otra cosa:

Ya no es _tan_ molesta como antes, me conoce.

Pasó una tarde completo con ella, aumentando el número de la lista que tenía haciéndolo sentir avergonzado, después de todo había muchas cosas de las cuales se había dado cuenta recientemente y su mente comenzaba a trabajar, como cuando en el número diecisiete colocó que le gustaba sus orbes jades, o como en el número doce cuando argumentó que estar a su lado lo hacía sentir tranquilo y no desquiciado como cuando eran pequeños; y con todo aquello llegó a una conclusión: Hormonas, esas malditas células que deberían haber aparecido a los catorce a dieciséis años, pero como estaba tan enfrascado en su búsqueda vino a ser consciente de ellas tiempo después.

"_Estúpida lista"_, mascullaba internamente mientras intentaba separarse de una ahora dormida chica, a lo que sencillamente a pesar de estar incómodo se sintió aliviado que no lo viera con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

—Esto es vergonzoso —cuando le pidió matrimonio no pensó en Sakura como mujer, sino en Sakura Haruno como contenedora de sus hijos y nada más, a lo que ahora venía a entender muchas cosas, como que tendría que tener mucho sexo porque quería muchos niños, como que tenía que pasar más tiempo con ella, y como ahora, que recién se había dado cuenta de que sentía cierto tipo de atracción por la chica, ahora la pregunta sería, ¿qué tipo de atracción tenía?

La mañana anunció otro día agotador para el candidato a Kage, mientras que se removía buscando que aquel peso que sentía en su cuerpo se desviara para el otro lado de la cama.

—Joder —masculló entre dientes al abrir los ojos abruptamente y ver la cortina abierta, cerró los ojos de golpe y caminó hasta poder cerrarla un poco y volver a abrirlos.

—Joder con todo esto —pronunció admirando un pergamino en su velador, sabía que había cerrado las cortinas, pero tenía que venir un estúpido ninja mensajero para joderle la vida. Tomó las toallas y su ropa de cambio y partió al baño a tomar una refrescante ducha y enclaustrarse en la torre del Hokage para aprender los estúpidos estatutos y leyes —. Odio todo esto —espetó mientras salía del cuarto. Una vez terminado su aseo matutino, dejó una nota a Sakura y salió de casa sin miramientos, claro que a sabiendas que alguien le seguía desde su despertar.

—Estúpidos que creen que no me doy cuenta —bisbisó mientras seguía su camino a la torre esperando el dichoso momento para que aquella persona se acercara, ya tenía más que reconocido quien era, pero su paciencia tenía límite, y sin miramientos se paró en medio de la calle algo hastiado —. Baja de una puñetera vez de ahí, Shikamaru.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la sombra se extendía ante sus ojos, con aquel perfil cansado y algunas contusiones producto de la pelea de ayer.

—¿Quieres más? —inquirió socarrón mientras avanzaba a un costado del chico.

—No soy masoquista, y esto es problemático pero… quiero venir a disculparme, me dejé llevar por todo. Además la Hokage te manda esto —dijo extendiéndole otro pergamino, el menor lo recibió sin miramientos y siguió su ruta con el Nara pegado a su espalda.

—No necesito un guardaespaldas —aseveró al leer aquel pergamino, y la estúpida noción que era aprobada por el consejo.

—Sólo sigo órdenes —el Uchiha asintió, después de todo ya se quejaría. Caminaron en silencio durante todo el tramo, y aunque a ambos poco le importaba conversar o llevarse medianamente bien, Shikamaru hablaba de lo problemático que era la vida de un shinobi, y que por él siempre se habría quedado como Chunnin, con una paga promedio y así el recorrido comenzó a hacerse eterno.

—Cállate de una maldita vez —pero nada, el Nara siguió diciendo que su carácter era problemático y que por eso quizás lo hayan atacado sin miramientos. Nunca antes Sasuke había querido llegar tan pronto a la dichosa torre.

El día pasó sin contratiempos, cuando fue en la búsqueda de su prometida Shikamaru se largó diciendo que aquello no iba con él, cosa que agradecía, y poco a poco el tiempo se fue cumpliendo, llevándose a cabo los fatídicos dos meses en los cuales Sai había desaparecido, y Sasuke había entrenado a Naruto cada vez que no tenía misión, evidentemente lo hacía a su antojo, quedando más de una vez el rubio internado en el Hospital de Konoha por las fuertes batallas.

—¡Sasuke! —la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró siendo receptor de un fuerte abrazo que no se molestó en romper —, que te vaya bien, te estaré viendo desde las gradas de Tsunade-sama —pronunció mientras le regalaba un casto beso y se dirigía a la sala. Se quedó allí de pie sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo, y aquel dichoso hormigueo en el estómago, más su apariencia no cambió en lo más mínimo.

—¡Teme! —claro que hoy estaba solicitado. Giró su rostro encontrándose con un sonriente Naruto quien aún tenía las manos vendadas, caminó hasta él y golpeó levemente su cabeza.

—Dobe, deberías estar en reposo. Anda ve a sentarte —no se dijeron nada más cuando el miembro del clan Uchiha bajaba del coliseo hasta la puerta baja, en donde esperaría ser nombrado; no estaba nervioso, sabía lo que vendría pero de todo aquello sólo le incomodaba el hecho de que el tal Sai se haya desaparecido los dos últimos meses; estaba seguro que se había ido a entrenar con Danzou, y tampoco era tan idiota para quedarse sólo entrenando a Naruto, buscó algunos pergaminos en la torre del Hokage y logró controlar algunas de las disciplinas de la tierra y el agua, como también perfeccionado su velocidad; comprendió también los principios del Rasengan, pero aquello ya era mucho así que lo dejó de lado, aquella técnica era sólo de Naruto, él tendría que inventar una nueva y más poderosa que Kirin, y sus propios ojos.

En las afueras, más bien dicho, en los taburetes del coliseo la mayoría de la gente de Konoha estaba al tanto del cambio de mando, y por obvias razones estaban emocionados, todo el mundo conocía a Uchiha Sasuke, pero lo que no se esperaron era que el líder de Raíz, Danzou, lanzara también a su candidato, aquel muchacho que también andaba con el Jinchuuriki, así que la adrenalina era palpable. Pronto la Godaime se levantó de su silla haciendo que la afluencia de público comenzara a callarse de manera paulatina, y cuando el espacio se sumió en un silencio para dar pie a las palabras de Tsunade, esta comenzó a hablar.

—¡Sean bienvenidos, pueblo de Konoha, a la primera demostración y prueba de nuestros candidatos para convertirse en nuestro próximo Rokudaime! —los gritos no se hicieron de esperar, y pronto un estruendoso sonido los hizo callar —, ¡sé que están emocionados, así que daré la bienvenida a nuestros postulantes! —los murmullos tampoco pararon, hasta que la Hokage gritó con vehemencia los nombres —, ¡¡por parte de raíz, a cargo de Danzou, tenemos a Sai! —poco importaba si tenía apellido o no, pero el coliseo entero se sumió en aplausos y gritos de ánimo, cosa inesperada a sabiendas de que aquel muchacho pasaba caso por desapercibido.

Sai hizo aparición en la plataforma, llevaba sus mismos pantalones, más la camisa cubría todo su torso dejando sus brazos libres, llevaba una katana amarrada a su espalda y con su implacable rostro y placa de Konoha, todo en un pulcro negro. Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron de esperar, después de todo Sai seguía siendo apuesto, ya cuando el público dejó de gritar esperando al segundo candidato, Naruto miraba sin resentimiento alguno a aquel chico, y conjunto con Sakura ambos sonrieron.

—¡Por el lado del consejo de Konoha, presentamos a Sasuke Uchiha! —y si antes habían gritado en demasía, un pequeño vibrar de la tierra le hizo darse cuenta que por el Uchiha las cosas se incrementaban mucho más. Sai podía ver que su club de Fans ponía las pancartas de "Adelante Sasuke-kun", poleras y demás; los shinobis también se interesaron en aquello y el público comenzaba a patear el piso en busca de aquella persona haciendo que todo el estadio se sumiera en un catastrófico silencio posterior a aquel barullo, como si nada una rústica puerta fue abierta, la contraria por donde había salido Sai, y tras salir de la oscuridad afrontándose a todo el sol, los gritos no se hicieron de esperar, lo mismo que el interés de los Feudales.

Sasuke ataviado de una larga chaqueta que cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando solamente ver sus pantalones y sandalias ninjas llamaba mucho la atención. Por comodidad su protector ya no yacía en su frente, sino que tenía el símbolo de Konoha estampado en aquella chaqueta y debajo de todo aquello con dos diminutos pai-pai en blanco y rojo estaba su nombre pulcramente escrito.

—¡¡Kya!! —bullicio, esa era la única palabra que podía decir Sasuke. Admiró las gradas serios buscando a Sakura y Naruto, a los cuales los encontró sonriéndole, suspiró y miró a su contrincante quien tenía la misma sonrisa pero sumamente tensa, no se sentía para nada cómodo.

—Y yo que pensaba que poco te importaba tu apariencia —lo cual era verdad, pero Sakura había insistido en que quería que se pusiera esa cosa porque ella misma la había mandado a hacer.

—Lo que sea, que gane el mejor —a Sasuke poco le importaba perder o ganar, después de todo allí medirían algo más que aquello.

El silencio no se hizo de esperar, estaban ansiosos por la batalla, y más por lo que ellos serían capaces de demostrar.

—¡Comenzad! —un tronido se escuchó, mas cuando la gente observó sólo vieron como de un momento a otro Sai había atacado con todo lo que tenía a Sasuke, sorprendiéndole a él mismo la estupidez que había cometido.

—Me incomodas —murmuró sincero el Uchiha mientras hacía distancia.

—Tú también me molestas Sasuke-kun —¡hipocresía!, algo que no soportaba. Miró a Sai con algo de cólera, aquella sonrisa, aquella mirada que no decía nada, aquellas acciones inesperadas, ¡todo aquello le molestaba! Miró a Sakura quien parecía estar pendiente también de Sai, para luego observar a Naruto quien no le quitaba la vista, y al poco tiempo le sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Sai? —le dijo mientras poco a poco se sacaba la chaqueta que le molestaba para moverse, lo cual provoco un chillido por parte de la multitud.

—Quiero ser alguien indispensable para la vida, yo quiero gloria —murmuró ambicioso apretando los puños, mirándole con rencor.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, mientras aquella prenda de vestir se deslizaba de sus brazos y caía a sus pies, mostrando el mismo atuendo que tenía al llegar, con aquel cuello alto, unos pantalones negros con protectores en las pantorrillas y antebrazos, con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, y aquel lazo ahora en negro y la placa de Konoha en su pierna, apretándola en conjunto a la venda.

—Eres un idiota.

* * *

**¡C**han!, pelea, pelea~ Bien, Sasuke está averiguando su atracción por Sakura, entrena a Naruto y se agarra con Sai, ¿cómo terminara todo esto?

Saludos a todos, y espero sus reviews, de verdad los espero, me gustaría saber lo que piensan y eso.

Gaa~


	6. Capítulo VI: Él es Sai

* * *

**A**uthor's Notes: Tras finalizar Densetsu no Sannin tomé Yo no quise ser Hokage como proyecto principal, y por obviedad el secundario es Dirt: Eso es todo.

* * *

Yo no quise ser Hokage  
**—•**◊**•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**—•**◊**•―**

* * *

Él es Sai

**Por** la comisura de sus labios caía un hilo de espeso líquido carmesí, de metálico sabor y repugnante olor. Sonrió de medio lado mientras pasaba por alto aquellos gritos enardecidos de fans. Sin inmutarse limpió aquella viscosa sustancia con sus dedos y pasó sus manos entre sus negras ropas, fijó su vista al frente en donde Uchiha Sasuke se mantenía erguido y ligeramente dañado.

— _Es fuerte _—claro ¿cómo no serlo si te eligen para ser Kage? Miró de reojo su situación actual. A su alrededor habían tres árboles y nada más.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz contraria rompió su análisis y se quedó allí, en silencio admirando cada movimiento producido por el otro — ¿No te moverás?

—Uchiha-bastardo —y lo que aconteció después ni kami-sama lo sabía.

Sai invocó sus jutsus de tinta recurriendo a unas míticas especies de animales que contenían los cuatro elementos básicos. Sasuke por otra parte trataba de esquivar lo más que podía defendiendo su cuerpo, aunque más de alguna vez le había incrustado un shuriken o kunai en sus extremidades.

—¿Por qué huyes Uchiha-bastardo? —sonreía con cinismo mientras sobrevolaba el perímetro y calculaba qué ataque poder utilizar, la verdad se veía sospechoso que Sasuke no lo atacara. La gente gritaba como loca, lo cual era lo único que podía escuchar por ahora.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu —una monumental bola de fuego fue dirigida hasta sus creaciones, las cuales se comenzaron a derretir producto del calor, y algunas prevalecían por ser más poderosas —. No te escaparás con eso Sai.

La batalla siguió dando a pie, realizando sellos por doquier. Sai completamente abstraído en la pelea que tenía con Sasuke no medía el alcance de sus ataques, él realmente quería derrotar al Uchiha, él quería sobresalir a su manera.

—Hana Ninpō: Hyakka Hyōran* —su voz suave y la formación de los sellos permitió que su contrincante no notara la rapidez con la cual hizo aquello, llegando el golpe de forma alocada.

—Doton: Dochū Eigyo no jutsu* —alcanzó a formular precipitadamente mientras de un momento a otro Sasuke no estaba.

—No sabía que eras cobarde Uchiha-bastardo —pero nada. Pronto en el cielo comenzó a formarse nubes y una torrencial lluvia comenzó a fluir mojándolo todo a su paso, la gente comenzó a gritar por el cambio abrupto del tiempo, pero la tierra comenzaba a removerse cubriendo a aquellas personas y formando grandes techos irrompibles por el momento y cristalizados.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —masculló Sai. Miró como aquel chakra manipulado por el Uchiha cubría a la gente casi como si fueran fortalezas, y de la tierra emergió sonriendo arrogante empapando sus ropas ya ahogando los gritos de las fans.

—Esto es para ti Sai —exclamó arrogante mientras lentamente alzaba un brazo —. ¡Kirin!* —gritó mientras el rayo caía en dirección a Sai, ondulando su forma atrayente bajo el perfil de un dragón. El moreno contrincante sabía que si aquel ataque lo rozaba prácticamente echaría a perder su entrenamiento, por lo cual rápidamente invocó el elemento tierra para hacer una base, pero lo que no pensó fue que aquello era tierra mojada. El impacto en su cuerpo no fue grande, pero lo suficiente como para debilitarlo.

—Con eso no me derrotaras Uchiha-bastardo —admitió mientras que su cuerpo expulsaba humo.

La batalla continuó entre derroches de chakras, gritos coléricos y un inalcanzable Sasuke a los ojos de Sai. Pronto se tuvo que ver en la obligación de utilizar sus Kuchiyose para poder contener la fuerza descomunal. A pesar de ver a su contrario sangrar, escupir y sudar su chakra permanecía inamovible, ¡casi como si no lo utilizara mucho! Invocó a los gatos ninjas, mientras la sonrisa del usuario del sharingan se agrandaba con suma arrogancia.

—Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka* —¿tan fuerte era?... ¿por eso Naruto lo prefería a él antes que nada?, ¿por eso Sakura lo amaba tanto? _Sintió envidia. _

—Te odio —murmuró con desdén mientras invocaba al gran gato para poder aplastar al Uchiha. Comenzó a trazar zarpazos en conjunto al gran minino Atori mientras que su impoluto contrincante no hacía nada más que esquivar.

—¿Por qué me odias Sai? —él era la muestra de perfección, eso siempre lo decían las personas. Él era un buenmozo ninja proveniente de un prestigioso clan poderoso, él era un Sannin elegido por las personas más importantes del país del fuego, él era Uchiha Sasuke y todos creían que él era perfecto… ¿por eso se olvidaban de Sai?, ¿él se resumía a un simple repuesto en caso que Sasuke se escapara?

—¿Por qué? —no comprendía muy bien sus sentimientos. Había leído que aquella ansiedad de ser superior al otro y querer lo que el otro quería era envidia, ¿por qué sentía envidia por Sasuke? Él no era perfecto: había intentando matar a su mejor amigo, lastimó a Sakura cuando era pequeña con sentimientos frívolos, nunca tuvo la decencia de respetar a Kakashi más allá de un ninja ¡ni siquiera le decía senpai! — ¿Por qué tú te quedas con todo siendo que eres un bastardo? —cuestionaba mientras intentaba darle con Atori.

—Hum… ¿qué tipo de preguntas son esas Sai? —se estaba burlando de él como siempre, le estaba recalcando lo bueno que era y no podía matar. Sintió un escozor y frunció su ceño: no entendía esta sensación. Sus puños por inercia se apretaron y su minerva sucumbía ante los placeres de un asesinato masivo pero… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué sentía eso?

—Te odio —volvió a bisbisar y dejó libre arbitrio para destrucción: él no quería que Uchiha Sasuke siguiera vivo.

En las gradas Naruto fruncía el seño cada vez más mientras que Sakura admiraba todo sorprendida, nunca pensó la magnitud del poder de Sasuke como tampoco su rubio amigo lo dimensionó. Giraron su vista donde la Hokage quien se mantenía impune ante aquello viendo a Sai ir y venir pronunciando palabras que no escuchaba, pero sin embargo sabían lo que era.

—Creo que no deberíamos haber dejado de lado a Sai —murmuró la chica de cabellos rosas algo culpable ante el hecho de olvidar un poco a su amigo tras el regreso del pelinegro.

—Es culpa del teme —masculló enojado aunque sabía que allí Sasuke no tenía nada que ver. Siguieron viendo el combate algo contrariados aún por el chakra del Uchiha quien permanecía sentado en una de sus serpientes tamaño promedio 'hablando' con Sai.

El ANBU no estaba en sus mejores condiciones ni mucho menos su estado mental se encontraba en sus cabales. Por donde mirara estaba lleno de fans del Uchiha, por donde mirara se sentía descolocado y solo, por donde él mirara no tenía a nadie apoyádolo…

—_Acaso esto… fue lo que dijo Naruto-kun significaba ser rechazado._

—Pon atención a lo que haces Sai, después de todo soy un Sannin —observó cómo el Uchiha tenía aquella mueca de arrogancia en su rostro. Bajo de él estaba una serpiente de tamaño promedio que sostenía su peso y atacaba según las órdenes que el menor le daba.

—_¿Por qué…?_

Sai observó al joven sannin esquivar su ataque y ponerse a la defensiva mientras formaba sellos de ataque y volvía su oscura mirada hasta su persona amenazándolo con aquellas orbes tan crueles y demandantes.

—_¿Por qué me enoja todo lo que hace? ¿por qué se siente tan insuperable?_

—Presta atención Sai, porque esto nunca lo olvidarás.

Pronto su cuerpo no se movía y lo sentía más pesado, la cantidad de su chakra se vio absorbida mientras que sus pensamientos y el ambiente se tornaba extraño. Quiso mover sus manos pero no pudo hacer nada más que un banal movimiento de dedos que ni siquiera le servía para hacer jutsus con una mano. La burlona que se posaron en los finos labios contrarios lo dejó sorprendido ya que él parecía inmune a aquel efecto del medio en el cual estaban.

—Espera —pensó por unos segundos mientras que el Uchiha sonreía y se movía con facilidad —… esto es —no quiso creer que por todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquella batalla, que todos aquellos gritos y sus jutsus de ataque, que todo aquello no fuera nada más que… —, ¡¿Genjutsu?! —se quiso golpear la cabeza con su katana pero lo único que consiguió fue que Sasuke aumentara la fuerza del agarre en aquel mundo paralelo —; ¡¿Cuándo… cómo?! —vociferó exaltado mientras intentaba inútilmente de deshacerse de todo aquello. Quiso formar Kai pero no se lo permitió.

—Nunca mires a un Uchiha a los ojos —pronto la escena se removió un poco y volvió al escenario normal. La gente todavía permanecía gritando pero cuando vieron a Sasuke sobre la serpiente padre Manda se sorprendieron, ¿no que estaba en una pequeña? Sai se dejó caer al piso producto del agotamiento mental y físico mientras que un Uchiha lo miraba desde las alturas sin ninguna sonrisa ni nada.

—¿Qué demonios? —la multitud no comprendía nada, mientras que los ninjas que no cayeron en la ilusión del Uchiha se mantenían sorprendidos por tamaña muestra de poder al hacer sucumbir a la mayor parte de la población de Konoha con aquella técnica que claramente daba muestra de su poderío.

—Genjutsu —explicaron unos ninjas de la entrada para que la gente no se asustara tanto —. Uchiha Sasuke sumergió a todo el coliseo en una ilusión —el silencio se hizo presente por un tiempo mientras que el joven sannin se mantenía arriba de Manda mirando todo a su alrededor; sabía lo que sentía Sai y era por eso mismo que había decidido utilizar su Genjutsu, otra técnicas podrían ocasionar que se empequeñecerá más aún al darse cuenta de que su Kirin no era ni la más mínima parte de lo que demostró en aquel dolor mental. Había tomado ideas de Sai de su jutsus y hasta incluso hizo quedarlo bien por algunos minutos, pero un Uchiha nunca se deja ganar aunque él no quisiera estar allí.

—¡Ganador: Uchiha Sasuke! —sin duda cuando las palabras del consejo golpearon a los espectadores comenzaron los estruendosos aplausos y gritos del Fansclub. Con una sencilla orden Manda se inclinó para dejar descender a su amo para posteriormente desaparecer. El triunfador sabía de manera abierta lo que se sentía ser opacado por alguien, él lo vivió durante su niñez y no era algo de lo cual enorgullecerse. A pasos decididos le dio la mano a Sai en una actitud completamente diferente a lo que él era.

—Una cosa más Sai: tú eres Sai, no Sasuke. Espero que te quede claro —no dijo nada más y lo levantó para posteriormente tomar la capa que había dejado abandonada y marcharse por la misma puerta que él había ingresado dejando sorprendido al pelinegro.

—Es un bastardo arrogante —la voz de Naruto a sus espaldas lo asustó. No lo había sentido llegar por lo cual fue inquietamente sorpresivo.

—Él es así, no hay que intentar cambiarlo —la voz de Sakura rompió aquel tenso ambiente que se estaba formando ya que sabía que los amigos del Uchiha estarían allí por algo.

—Lo sentimos Sai —el rubio sin dudas sorprendió al ANBU de raíz quien no comprendía el por qué de aquellas palabras. Él sólo era el suplente ¿no?

—Sasuke tiene razón —completó Sakura.

—Tú eres Sai, no Sasuke. Nosotros te queremos por ser Sai, nuestro amigo Sai —hablaron al unisón sonrientes parándose al costado del perdedor uno a cada lado mirando la puerta por donde había ido el Uchiha.

El pelinegro ANBU de raíz sintió algo en su estómago en ese preciso momento. Su corazón andaba más rápido de lo normal y tenía una ansiedad muy distinta a la anterior, sus músculos faciales tiraban en la zona de las mejillas para sonreír y sucumbió ante la necesidad básica soltando una leve carcajada, ¿qué sería eso?: luego lo leería.

—Eso se llama felicidad Sai, estás feliz porque nosotros te reconocemos por lo que eres —argumentó Sakura mientras sostenía a su débil amigo y lo llevaba a la camilla que recién había llegado.

—¿Cómo lo--—?

—¿Supo? —cuestionó el rubio mientras ayudaba a su rosa amiga —, los amigos saben eso —aseveró como si nada. Tiempo después Sakura entablaba una conversación con los paramédicos del Hospital mientras que el rubio se agachaba a la altura de Sai.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nee Sai, tenemos que vengarnos del teme —murmuraba Naruto mientras que el aludido enarcaba una ceja —. Sí, por ganarte y ser tan fuerte, el muy bastardo la tenía bien escondida —el pelinegro no comprendía mucho el por qué debería vengarse, pero si aquello le hacía pasar más tiempo con Naruto gustoso lo haría.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz mientras el rubio parecía querer fundirse con la tierra para que Sakura no lo escuchara.

—Primero oxidaremos sus kunai, y le pondremos sabanas sucias en su cama, ¡ahh!, también cambiaremos el Shampoo por vinagre.

Escuchaba al rubio parlar mientras el sencillamente sonreía algo forzado por las tontas ideas del rubio mientras que el 'genio' se carcajeaba.

Así que… así se siente tener amigos.

**

* * *

**

**E**nd Notes: Lamento la demora y que el capítulo sea corto. Pero después de tener diversas ideas para completarlo me quedó así, supongo que es porque centralicé un poco los sentimientos de Sai. Si no se dieron cuenta le saqué el Bashing que tenía este último, la verdad al principio no sabía que qué carajos era el Bashing, y luego comprendí lo que dijo una persona "que me caiga mal un personaje no quiere decir que le caiga mal a todos"; después de analizar la personalidad de Sai no me molestó mucho, de hecho, ahora me agrada xD, ¿contradictorio?: Lo sé.

Abajo les dejo los Jutsus para los que quieran saber y espero sus comentarios ya que ahora sí pueden dejarlos sin salirse de sus cuentas :D ¡hacedme feliz!

Hana Ninpō: Hyakka Hyōran: Ninjutsu del elemento fuego, se trata de hileras de llamas Provenientes de varias direcciones se dirigen hacia el oponente y al encontrarse chocan formando una intensa llamarada que puede causar grave daño si se recibe directamente. (Gracias Wikipedia).

Doton: Dochū Eigyo no jutsu: Ninjutsu de elemento tierra, el cual mediante chakra el usuario se oculta rápidamente debajo de la tierra sin dejar rastro de su ubicación. Es una técnica diseñada para emboscadas y ocultamiento. (Gracias Wikipedia).

Kirin: con esta técnica el usuario aprovecha la electricidad de los cumulonimbos o nubes de tormenta del cielo para condensar chakra de la naturaleza y dominarlo con su mano. El usuario toma el control de un rayo y lo dirige a su oponente simplemente apuntando, lo cual hace el ataque inevitable y extremadamente poderoso, la técnica toma la forma de un gran dragón eléctrico. (Gracias Wikipedia).

Raikō Kenka: Invoca armas a través del tatuaje que tiene en su antebrazo. (Gracias a la memoria de Gaa xD).


	7. Capítulo VII: Promesa

* * *

Yo no quise ser Hokage  
**—•**◊**•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**—•**◊**•―**

* * *

Promesa

**Aminoró** el contraataque del cual estaba siendo presa y lanzó un efectivo shuriken logrando sorprender por segundos a su contrincante desapareciendo del alcance de sus agresiones, escuchó el silencio de la naturaleza y revisó sus utensilios ninja dándose cuenta de que tenía que invocar rápidamente más explosivos y kunais sin que su atacante se diera cuenta de sus movimientos. Se deslizó por la corteza de aquel frondoso tronco y con presteza formó los sellos más cuando se disponía a tomarlo con sus trigueñas manos reconoció una katana sobre su garganta de un momento a otro y suspiró cuando levemente esta se paseó por su clavícula recordándole cuán perecedera era la vida.

—Buen movimiento Naruto —el siseo de aquella lo enfureció ya que aún podía ver la sorna en la vocalización. Soltó sus armas y apretó sus puños con fiereza y alzó la mirada en busca de la de aquel despiadado ninja —… pero no lo excelente. Terminó el entrenamiento por hoy.

Sasuke envainó a Chokuto y hizo desaparecer a Kusanagi de su mano izquierda y sin girarse a ayudar a su rubio amigo comenzó a marchar en dirección a su hogar para un descanso antes del entrenamiento de la tarde.

—¿Dónde vas Sasuke? —inquirió el rubio al ver que no se dirigía a la torre del Hokage.

—Con Sakura, quede de comer con ella, ¿por? —divagó ante el último cuestionamiento mientras aquella capa ondeante le daba algo de calor, pero no se la podía sacar.

—¿No deberías ir a tu despacho? —arguyó contrariado mientras perseguía al moreno.

—No quiero ir, es aburrido… además dejé un Bunshin haciendo el trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde Naruto —de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la espalda donde la capa decía orgullosamente _Rokudaime Hokage_ dejó de ser su objetivo de mira para ser una desolada calle.

No sabía por qué insistía en querer hacer que Sasuke fuera como un Hokage normal, porque él conocía perfectamente que el puesto que ostentaba el Uchiha no era de su agrado y que por lo tanto como medida para que nadie sufriera números alborotos por parte del joven, dejaban al Uchiha hacer y deshacer con sus horarios lo que quisiera siempre y cuando respondiera a sus responsabilidades.

—Muy pronto 'ttebayo —murmuró fijando su zafiro mirada en los rostros esculpidos en la montaña en donde ya se perfilaba el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke.

Cuando pisó su departamento lo primero que sintió fue cinco presencias que le recordaban que se había escapado de la oficina, por lo cual supuso que los ANBU que lo custodiaban fueron a su casa a esperarlo por su repentino escape.

—Hokage-sama —cinco rodillas en el suelo y se sintió nuevamente estresado.

—No hagan eso me fastidia. ¿Dónde está Sakura? —los ninjas señalaron a la mujer con la cual compartía su vida y se fue en dirección a la cocina.

—Sakura.

—¡Sasuke!, te volviste a escapar de la oficina qué mal Hokage eres, te tengo dicho que no lo hagas porque ya tienes a las patrullas ANBU movilizándose para poder encontrar al señor Uchiha quien apuesto se fue a entrenar a Naruto nuevamente. Ahora por tu culpa tuve que hacer más comida, para siete precisamente, porque dudo que ellos vayan a comer algo luego que de nuevo intentes escaparte para ir a entrenar nuevamente con Naruto —su esposa sí que daba terror cuando estaba de malas.

Esposa.

—Señora Uchiha, no es necesario que se preocupe por nosotros.

—¡Oh más quisiera!, pero no soy una desagradecida como el idiota que tengo como marido.

Qué bien sonaba aquella palabra.

—P-pero…

—¡No se diga más!

Uchiha Sakura.

—Qué molesta eres.

—Y tú un desagradecido. Ahora vete a lavarte las manos antes que me dé por contar ciertas cosas que el señor Uchiha descubrió luego del matrimonio.

—No te atreverías.

—Pruébame.

Aunque era tan peligrosa como un Uchiha real. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya de su pelea con Sai?... ¡ah sí!: Tres años. Su elección fue unánime y ya llevaba tres años con aquel tedioso cargo mientras que recién se le dio la gana de hacer su rostro esculpido en la torre. Muchos concordaban que su mandato era pacífico y con los contratiempos normales luego de asumir tamaña responsabilidad pero lo que nunca olvidaría sería el día de su matrimonio, una semana después de recibir su uniforme como el pilar central de Konoha hasta nuevo aviso.

¡Oh sí! Toda Konoha invitada —aunque él no quería— a su matrimonio por la sencilla razón de ser el Rokudaime y la celebración se extendió por días... luego de irse de allí y tras una buena sesión de pasión con Sakura —como correspondía— le dijo sobre sus sospechas de su posible enfermedad lo que la hizo reír entre sábanas logrando así su tierno color carmín avergonzado: estaba enamorado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Los posteriores días se lo pasó encerrado en su despacho hasta que Sakura dejó de reírse en su cara cada vez que lo veía.

—¡Sasuke a comer! —qué "calor" hogareño.

Se quitó la estorbosa capa y caminó hasta el comedor en donde encontró el equipo ANBU sentados con las máscaras puestas.

—¿Piensan comer con las máscaras?, serán idiotas —divagaron un poco pero uno a uno fueron retirando aquellos utensilios que los resguardaba de la vida real y para cuando Sakura hizo aparición con la cacerola entre las manos comenzó a servir uno por uno los platos hasta llegar a su esposo a quien le sirvió menos.

—¿Me estás poniendo a dieta?

—Tu castigo por darles más trabajo —respondió con aires enojados y con sus cabellos rosas ondeantes se fue a la cocina.

—Menuda mierda de mujer con la que me casé —pronunció a son de broma —algo increíble teniendo presente que Uchiha Sasuke no bromeaba—.

—¡Te escuché Sasuke Uchiha!

—Ya lo sé mujer. Ustedes —les dijo a los hombres en la mesa los cuales eran tres —, nunca caigan en mi error, no se casen aunque la quieran mucho. Pueden ser lindas al comienzo pero espera a que les des un anillo. Si quieren tener hijos siempre se puede sin matrimonio, incluso adoptar —aseveró con aires de 'sabiduría'.

—¡Ya les estás lavando el cerebro!

—¿Lo ven? —sonrió con prepotencia mientras comía dejando a las mujeres perplejas. ¿Él era Uchiha Sasuke el _vengador_?

—Coman o no me alcanzarán —volvió a espetar mientras su esposa se sentaba a su costado con una sonrisa amenazante sobre aquellos temas en mesa. La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos aunque las miradas de eterna molestia que le mandaba Sasuke a Sakura no eran para nada discretas, pero la señora Uchiha poco hacía ante eso.

—Me daré un baño —murmuró luego de almorzar, si bien todos sabían que aquello podía acarrear algún que otro inconveniente nadie le negaba algo al Hokage.

—Te iré a dejar toallas limpias —y así fue como ambos subieron al baño.

—Esto me da…

—Un mal presentimiento —completó otro ANBU poniéndose la máscara.

* * *

—¿Dónde irás ahora? —la voz que acostumbraba a utilizar Sakura con su ahora esposo resonó por la habitación en donde el Uchiha se daba una rápida ducha y comenzaba a vestirse sin ningún pudor.

—A los campos de entrenamiento Norte —contestó parcamente.

—¿A qué horas volverás? —insistió en cuestionar una vez que el Uchiha se colocara las ropas que acostumbraba a utilizar.

—Temprano —admitía observándola mientras se calzaba las sandalias shonobi.

—Sasuke… —pronunció confusamente Sakura.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Sakura?, deja de darle vuelta al asunto —enfatizó mientras se sentaba en su lecho mirando directamente a su esposa tratando de comprenderla.

—Este… es sólo que no me gusta tener que actuar así —murmuró apenada.

—No es nada que pudiéramos elegir. Si actúas como siempre pensaran que esto es un complot para destruir Konoha —bisbisó mientras se volvía a levantar y caminaba hasta ella.

—Lo sé, pero…—se mordió el labio inferior titubeando y con sus jades orbes mirando fijamente a los de su pareja.

—Basta —cortó algo enojado —… a mí también me molesta pero no me ando quejando cada tantos —murmuró molesto una vez frente a su rosa esposa.

—No te pongas en ése plano Sasuke.

—Sólo dejemos de hablar de esta mierda —masculló mordaz para luego mirar la ventana. Sintió los delgados brazos de Sakura envolverse en su cintura y no le dijo nada quedándose así unos momentos para pasar su mano por la espalda de la chica.

—Cuando vuelva a casa me dirás lo que me estás ocultando —y tras aquellas reveladoras palabras beso castamente los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa de su esposa y desapareció inmediatamente.

—Maldita sea, no se le puede pasar nada —reclamó como cual niña frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando sus brazos bajando.

—¿Dónde está Hokage-sama? —preguntó el líder del escuadrón ANBU.

—¡Ja!, ya quisiera saber yo dónde se metió el desgraciado. ¡Se ha escapado! —gritó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los ANBU ya no estaban allí —… esto de tener doble vida es insoportable.

Tomó sus cosas decidida a darse una vuelta por el Hospital de Konoha y quizás podría descargarse un poco con Ino.

* * *

En estos momentos agradecía tener el Hiraishin no Jutsu*, benditos pergaminos que se encontraban en la gran Biblioteca del Hokage. En cosa de segundos llegó al lugar acordado donde un impaciente Naruto lo esperaba.

—Rubio —llamó el Uchiha con el afán de molestarlo.

—¿Eh? —la mirada perdida y opaca de su amigo le llamó la atención y bufó desesperado.

—No habrá entrenamiento hoy, sígueme —sin mucho miramiento Uzumaki hizo lo que su amigo quería y tras hora de camino se encontraron en la torre del Hokage.

—Buen día Hokage-sama —murmuraban ninjas al verle pasar, o personas desde lo lejos. Una vez dentro de aquel despacho —y tras que el Sasuke-bunshin los mirara y desapareciera—, el mayor se sentó en su mesa timbrando lo último que tenía por le día.

—Shikamaru —una explosión se escuchó en el despacho y el perezoso ninja quien bostezaba y lagrimeaba esperaba órdenes —. Quiero una misión rango A, ahora —espetó y nuevamente Nara desapareció para cumplir con aquel mandato.

—¿Qué pretendes Sasuke?

Shikamaru volvió a aparecer con un pergamino en mano y se lo lanzó al Kage.

—Ya ni respetos hay por la siesta después de comer.

—Naruto, ven —el rubio amigo hizo caso y se paró al costado de Sasuke admirando el pergamino.

—Ahora qué Sasuke-teme.

—Una misión rango A: un pergamino de la aldea fue robado por los ladrones del norte y se presume que posiblemente esté liderado por un Akatsuki —murmuraba el Uchiha —. ¿Cómo distribuirías a tus ninjas? —Sasuke le hacía dos o tres clases teóricas a la semana, si hasta parecía un colegio, en la cual él tenía que tomar decisiones de cómo armar los grupos.

—Tres escuadrones ANBU nos lo traerán —murmuró algo indeciso.

—No. Escucha: la misión es infiltrar y recuperar por lo cual tenemos a un escuadró ANBU y un equipo Jounin de Elite que se encargaran de recuperar el pergamino a base de lo que los ANBU reconocieron en el perímetro y ayudados. Ahora, ¿qué escuadrón ANBU elegirías y qué Jounins? —volvió a insistir el Rokudaime.

—Uno intermedio y a… —titubeó por unos instantes —, tendría que ver los afiches ANBU para eso Sasuke-teme, no me sé todos los Jounin que hay —Sasuke le entregó el afiche y esperó paciente la respuesta —. Hinata-chan, Rindo, esto… Kiba y Nanami —pronunció costosamente.

—Te has dado cuenta que pusiste dos personas de rastreo en un equipo Jounin y ningún ninja médico —expresó contrariado.

—¡Esto es muy difícil Sasuke-teme! —admitía entre enojado y agotado.

—Por lo menos le diste al escuadrón ANBU —admitía su mejora en estos años —. Traedme al escuadrón ANBU de Kiba; quiero a Ino, Rindo y Yosuke en quince minutos a más tardar —se escucharon explosiones en el entretecho y sólo quedo esperar.

—¿Qué planeas Sasuke-teme?

—No seas impaciente usutontonkachi.

—¡No me digas así!

—Te digo como quiero, ahora soy Hokage.

—¡Eso es abuso de poder baka-suke!

—Poco importa.

—¡Arghh TEME!

—No chilles.

—¡No estoy chillando!

—Sí, sí lo estás haciendo, ahora mismo.

—¡NO ME HAGAS ESA CARA!

—Joder Naruto —dijo tapándose los oídos.

—¿Qué manera es esa al tratar a Hokage-sama? —sin que Naruto lo presintiera llegó el escuadrón ANBU de Kiba incluido este último. Inuzuka no dijo nada porque era conocedor de las disputas de aquellos dos, pero los ANBU aún se sorprendían ante la facilidad con la cual el Jinchuuriki agarraba al Rokudaime de la capa e intentaba golpearlo.

—Es una falta de respeto.

—¡Callaos ustedes!, yo soportaba al teme en la escuela antes que ustedes. ¡Ya verás cuando llegue a tu casa a cenar Sasuke-teme le diré a Sakura-chan que me estuviste molestado y así te dejará sin s--¡

—¡Dobe! —golpeó el Uchiha la boca de Naruto con la palma mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—Has eso y cierro el Ichiraku por no pago.

—Te odio.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —admitía dejándolo en paz —. Ahora ve y párate allá que ya vienen los demás —aceptó farfullando y se encaminó hasta el costado de todos los ninjas y pronto llegaron los demás.

—Escuchadme atentamente —pronunció a penas los demás habían pisado el suelo de su despacho —. Un pergamino del país del Fuego ha sido robado por vándalos que presuntamente están liderados por un Akatsuki. El pergamino muestra las rutas de Konoha por lo cual estamos en peligro. Necesito recuperar el original y exterminen a cualquier persona que haya estado en contacto directo con la organización —dijo mirando específicamente al Equipo ANBU.

—Lo primero que harán será con ayuda de los Jounin quienes recuperaran el pergamino y me lo traerán de vuelta, sólo los Jounin. Los ANBU van de apoyo e infiltración. Luego cuando el pergamino esté a salvo y el equipo ANBU esté en buenas condiciones el quipo ANBU se irá con el Equipo liderado por Aburame para otra cosa, él te lo dirá Kiba. Saldrán a medianoche. Para los ANBU será una misión con tiempo indefinida y los Jounin no deberán de durar más de un mes. EL líder del grupo Jounin es Naruto; no quiero muerto y ahora marchaos.

Todos desaparecieron de inmediato y sólo se quedó su rubia molestia en el despacho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró el Uchiha mientras revolvía el escritorio.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó el rubio serio.

—Hacer qué dobe —inquirió el Uchiha.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —vio la fiereza de la mirada de su amigo y sonrió de medio lado.

—Porque esto es lo que hacen los amigos dobe, yo nunca te quitaría tu sueño.

Un zumbido constante se escuchó en la habitación donde dos miradas se enfrentaban.

—Eres un bastardo —admitió con voz quebrada —. Eres… el me--—

—No me vengas con tus cursilerías dobe, ya sé que soy el mejor.

—¡Cállate teme déjame terminar!, ¡¿Por qué siempre te cagas en estos momentos?!

—Porque son innecesarios dobe.

—¡¡Arghh!!, ¡eres un teme!

—Soy el mejor _teme_ del mundo dobe, no encontrarás otro como yo —admitía con sorna Sasuke.

—¡Bien!, así no habrá más bastardos traidores por allí.

—Deberían erigirme un monumento por soportar a usurontonkachi como tu… ¡ah espera!: ya tengo uno.

—¡Eres despreciable!

—Y tú un dobe.

—¡Baka!

—Usurontonkachi.

—¡Baka!

—Usurontonkachi.

—¡Sasuke-teme!

—¡Naru-baka!

—¡Sasuke-teme!

—¡Naru-baka!

—¡SASUKE-TEME!

—¡NARU-BAKA!

—Me dio hambre teme —lagrimeó de improvisto el rubio provocando el que el Uchiha le mirara asesinamente con aquel tic en la ceja.

—Sakura ya debe haber hecho la cena.

—¡Ramen!

—Onigiris.

—¡Ramen!

—Onigiris.

Y así, entre discusión y discusión ambos se encaminaron hasta el departamento Uchiha, porque prácticamente ellos eran una familia.

—¡Eres le peor hermano sustituto que pude encontrar!

—Gracias a mí te conocen todos dobe.

—¡Creído!

—Mi _esposa_ me hará onigiri.

—Pues mi _esposa_ me hará Ramen.

—Ni siquiera te has casado.

—¡Oh sí!, lo hice el mismo día que tú con tu esposa.

—Dobe, aquí no se aplica el dicho _lo que es tuyo es mío._

—¡No seas avaro!

—¡Es mía dobe!

—¡Préstamela!

—¡Ni que fuera una cosa!

—¡Por un día!

—… eso suena tentador.

—Así me cocinará y me arreglara mi departamento…

—Puede ser dobe… te diré el día.

—Ves, siempre podemos llegar a un consenso.

—Pero no se lo digas.

—¿Por qué?

—No recuerdas la última vez que le dijiste una idea entre nosotros y me dejó durmiendo en el sofá y ni siquiera me dejó irme de la casa.

—Eso te pasó por teme.

—Dobe.

Desde la calle Sakura podía escuchar la conversación, pero poco le importaba… ellos tres eran una familia, aunque pronto serían más.

—Espero que Sasuke no se desmaye —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—¡SASUKE-TEME! —se escuchó desde la calle.

—Naruto es un idiota.

—¡Ves, hasta mi esposa crees que eres idiota!

—¡Sakura-chan! —gimió lastimeramente el rubio.

—No Naruto, yo no miento.

—Ustedes dos no me quieren 'ttebayo.

—¿Recién te diste cuenta?

Amigos… hermanos… familia, ¿cuál era la diferencia?

* * *

Estoy cansado… en fin, saludos y espero sus comentarios. No sé por qué, pero presiento que el próximo capítulo escribiré mucho de Sakura…

*Hiraishin no Jutsu: pues, es la versión sofisticada del Sunshin no jutsu. Lo poseía Minato ahora Sasuke xD.

Espero sus comentarios.

—Gaa—


	8. Capítulo VIII: ¿Eh?

* * *

Yo no quise ser Hokage

Por: Gaa

* * *

¿Eh?

* * *

No lo podía creer… enserio que no lo podía creer.

—¿Qué?

Era parte de un sueño quizás…

—Lo que te dije Sasuke.

¿Un Genjutsu poderoso?

—¿Qué?

O tal vez…

—No pongas esa cara, me haces sentir nerviosa.

Una mala broma.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Eh?

No lo podía creer.

—Estoy embarazada, ¿no dirás nada más que aquello?

_Debía_ estar soñando.

—¿Qué?

Un sueño muy maldito.

—¿Sasuke?... ¡Sasuke!

Sí… ahora todo se volvió negro y silencioso.

* * *

—¿Por qué está aquí frentona?

_Voces… voces lejanas._

—No te importa cerda, ¿se pondrá bien? Cuando lo traje no parecía querer despertarse.

_Hablando de mí._

—Según Tsunade-sama sí, ahora Konoha está algo inquieta porque el Hokage está en el hospital.

_Verdad… él era un Hokage._

—¿Y me vas a decir por qué está aquí Sasuke-kun frentona?, quizás qué cosas le habrás dicho.

_¿Eh?_

—Pues sólo que estoy embarazada, embarazada de él —informó con sorna. Sabía que su amiga Ino quizás pensaría que no era hijo de Sasuke, más le valía _aceptar_ que era de él... aunque ella ya lo sabía.

_Repito:_ _¿Eh?_

—¡¿Eh?!

_Eso mismo…_

—¡¿Tú también?!, Sasuke me 'dijo' lo mismo.

_¿Eh?_

—No es para tanto… pero no pensé que tenían pensado tener bebés tan pronto.

_Debería darle vergüenza..._

—No lo pensamos, sólo llegó y ya.

_¿Llegó?_

—¡¿Un bebé?! —ambas mujeres miraron al Uchiha como si fuera la reencarnación del Sadaime. Se había sentado abruptamente y mirado a su esposa casi como si fuera un missing-nin, y sin duda esperaba la respuesta.

—Sí Sasuke-kun, ¿acaso no estás feliz? —Sakura cambió su semblante sereno por uno más melancólico al pensar quizás que el Uchiha no quería tener bebés tan pronto. Ella sabía que una de las ambiciones de él era tener un heredero pero cuándo…

—No, no es eso. Ino vete de aquí —la rubia asintió temiendo por el bien de su amiga y cerró la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente, en el interior las orbes negras del Uchiha abstraían las jade de la chica quien entre 'querer y no querer' se encontraba en aquella situación.

—¿Estás molesto? —cuestionó algo abrumada.

—No… sólo me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cuánto tienes?

Sasuke se anotó mentalmente lo débil que era al desmayarse por la noticia, y lo irremediablemente ansioso que se sentía… obviamente también se sintió estúpido por su reacción tardía pero.

Un bebé… de Sakura y él.

—Un mes y medio.

Sonrió levemente y con su mano llamó a la que era su esposa, no podía pedir más.

—Gracias Sakura.

_Palabras muy parecidas… pero con distinto significado._

Acarició el aún plano vientre de su mujer sonriendo con orgullo, dentro de siete meses y medio más tendría al que sería su primogénito; le enseñaría muchas cosas y trataría de hacer lo más feliz que pudiera a su familia.

Una familia, su familia.

—Te amo Sasuke.

Luego de años y peleas, de estúpidos nombramientos y días en los arduos tenía un premio. Abrazo un poco más fuerte a Sakura para así poder palpar que aquello era real y que estaba sucediendo, quería saltar y carcajearse mientras se jactaba ante todo el mundo que él sería padre y era inmensamente feliz por ello pero no, lo Uchiha por delante.

—Yo también —balbuceó bajo y así se quedaron un tiempo.

Fue cosa de horas para que toda Konoha supiera del estado de Uchiha Sakura, y que el Rokudaime esperaba su primer hijo, la gente al verlos pasar lo saludaban y felicitaban siendo agradecidos por una sutil sonrisa por parte del varón y una radiante por parte de la mujer. El Uchiha rara vez se separaba de su esposa por su nuevo ataque posesivo, temía que en cualquier momento arribara un hermano perdido a destruir lo que tanto le costó y la joven madre no hacía más que sonreír por aquello.

A veces Sasuke era demasiado inocente.

Una semana derrocha miel en la cual su esposo no pudo estar más atento y cariñoso.

Quizá y se embarazaría más seguido.

Besó los labios de su amante para poder dormir entre sus brazos contenta por los resultados expresados por la semana, y entre los embriagantes brazos del mayor durmió acunada por la respiración y fragancia del que era el hombre de su vida.

Cuando Naruto llegó a Konoha se encontró con la formidable noticia que su pseudo hermana estaba embarazada del que era su mejor amigo, pero aún más se sorprendió al saber aquel minúsculo cambio que percibió en el Uchiha quien obviamente andaba más feliz y no escatimaba en gastos cuando su esposa decía tener un antojo. Le pareció gracioso saber que Sasuke era un perfecto _mamón_ con eso del mini Uchiha y se preguntó si sería igual de bastardo o igual de hermoso como era su amiga.

Por esa semana —y la otra— descansó de su entrenamiento ninja que el futuro padre le daba hasta quedarse agotado y todo por el que sería su ahijado —porque ya él se había ganado el puesto— y como buen amigo ayudo un poco al joven Kage con su tarea.

Se sentía feliz por su amigo, sobre todo cuando lo veía caminar de la mano con Sakura de vuelta a casa y estimó que quizás él también debería buscar una pareja, pero por ahora trataría de cumplir su sueño de ser Nanadaime.

—Ahora el Baka-suke no me prestará a Sakura-chan —maldijo su mala suerte y se fue a su departamento a descansar, hoy fue un día muy ajetreado.

—Sasuke la cena está servida.

—Voy.

Salió de la ducha que se daba y bajó hasta la mesa del comedor en donde se sentó en la cabecera esperando a que su mujer le diera comida, gustaba de que Sakura estuviera en casa pero estaba casi seguro que con el embarazo lo mejor sería que se moviera mucho más para que aplacara sus malestares y no tener inconvenientes en los últimos meses.

—He estado pensado que quizás es mejor que entrenes a un equipo Genin y así mantenerte un poco más en forma durante el embarazo —murmuró el Uchiha cuando su esposa se sentó al costado de él.

—Sí… te iba a pedir lo mismo.

—¿Hasta cuándo podemos tener sexo?

Las jades orbes de la muchacha se abrieron sorprendidas por aquella pregunta tan indiscreta que soltó el menor.

—¿Qué?

—No me hagas repetirlo. Cuando se lo pregunté a Naruto el me dijo que solo serían los primeros tres meses, pero como es un baka no le creí —argumentaba como si nada el pelinegro.

—Bueno… creo que lo más apto es no tener sexo tan fuerte. El feto se estabiliza hasta el tercer mes pero tampoco podemos hacerlo en el octavo o si no podríamos ejercer presión y dar como resultado un parto adelantado.

—Mmm… bien, sólo era eso.

Realmente se preguntaba a veces de dónde Sasuke sacaba aquellas preguntas, siempre lo vio como alguien discreto —técnicamente lo era— pero en ocasiones como esas se sentía casi… estafada.

—Hoy lo haremos.

Asintió levemente algo shockeada, no era que no le gustara, sólo que a veces no tomaba muy bien el hilo de las palabras.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó la joven madre.

—¿Sí?

—… nada, la cena se enfriará.

Enserio… a veces le daba cosa.

Sonrió un poco y siguieron comiendo como toda una familia.

* * *

**C**han, sí sé que me quedó demasiado corto pero no me va la melosidad, prometo hacer algo mejor el próximo capítulo pero transaré con sus reviews xD, me siento mafioso pero no me han dejado muchos comentarios, quizás no tengan tiempo, ya no le gusten mis historias y pueden decir que mi petición es algo infantil... pero hoy tuve un desastrozo examen, estoy algo enfermo y agradecería algo de amor literario —ya que en mi casa no me lo dan xD—.

Saludos.

—Gaa—


	9. Capítulo IX: Crisis Marital

* * *

Yo no quise ser Hokage

Por: Gaa

* * *

Crisis Marital

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, no había podido dormir bien en días. Lo que nunca nadie le advirtió —ni dijo— es que a las mujeres embarazadas les cambiaba el humor repentinamente si el capricho no se había cumplido, y él podía soportar muchas cosas; podía soportar el hecho de tener que levantare a las tantas de la mañana (madrugada) por algo de comida, podía soportar tener que ir al mercado porque ella quería que la acompañase en el proceso de maternidad, no se quejaba al tener que ir una vez al mes al lugar que más odiaba: el Hospital, incluso podía dejar pasar algunas respuestas mordaces… pero lo que **nunca** —entiéndase bien— **nunca** podría aceptar era que lo trataran a punta de insultos y tandas de 'no me quieres' que le estaba dando Sakura en esos momentos.

No lo soportaba.

Él —al ser tan calculador y poco sentimental— no concebía aquellas estúpidas palabras y es por eso que al quinto mes de embarazo donde ya se le hacía insoportable la convivir con Sakura se marchó de la casa dispuesto a tener por lo menos una semana de descanso en su departamento de soltero.

Sí, se había ido y no se arrepentía.

Hoy se levantó de mejor humor —por fin había podido dormir cinco horas seguidas—, pudo hacerse el desayuno que él quería y bañarse sin apresurarse y salió con su capa ondeante a su trabajo.

—Muy buenos días Sasuke-sama —como su buen humor era palpable decidió ir él mismo a hacer el trabajo de Hokage en vez de mandar a sus Bunshin y se entretuvo dando misiones, haciendo estrategias y finalizando tratados.

—Nakayama dame el informe de la última misión S —el aludido asintió y desapareció, ya eran las tres de la tarde de un pacífico día sin una mujer tronadora y se sentía bien.

No es que no quisiese compartir con Sakura, ni querer ver cómo desarrolla su vientre —era endemoniadamente feliz con eso—, pero para él era mucho… nunca se había dejado pisotear tanto por los caprichos de su mujer y él también necesitaba espacio para su vida, que no parecía su vida desde hacía cinco meses; tampoco se arrepentía de ello... pero sí quería un descanso; todo esto era tan complicado. Por un lado quería estar con ella y saber que su hijo crecía sano y fuerte, quería ser parte de las sonrisas de Sakura cuando el niño pateaba su vientre y ser el normal esposo que se emocionaba con ello, posar su mano sobre su abultado vientre o su cabeza y escuchar cómo su hijo respondía al llamado paternal pero... no todo en la vida es como uno quiere.

—¡Teme! —ya le parecía extraño que Naruto no apareciese en los días que estaba en su departamento —, ¡¿cómo carajos te atreves a dejar a Sakura-chan sola en casa?!, ¡hace tres días que no llegas idiota! —y dio rienda suelta a su sermón diario.

Omitiendo aquel hecho Sasuke se sentía orgulloso, en estos años Naruto había avanzado más de lo que él dispuso y estaba seguro que podría competir con él por el puesto de Kage, pero lamentablemente había una cosa que Naruto siempre estaba por debajo de él: el factor humano.

Su rubio amigo era capaz de dejar de ser Hokage por salvar una vida, era capaz de matar a legionarios ninjas para que nadie muriera… eso era bueno pero también su mayor debilidad, tenía que tener amor propio y velar por la mayoría, no por sólo unas personas.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando bastardo?! —gritó con el puño en alto.

—No, pero si te preguntas por qué la dejé estos días es muy sencillo: no la soportaba. Por muy esposa que fuese mía y por mucho que la quiera no le da el derecho para humillarme como lo estaba haciendo.

Naruto conocía muy bien hasta qué punto podían tratar al Uchiha y salirse librados, y las hormonas revoloteadas de Sakura más su naciente inseguridad emocional no ayudaban a la convivencia.

—Pero está embarazada Sasuke, tienes que comprenderla —habló en un tono conciliador el menor sentándose frente a él.

—Y quién me comprende a mí Naruto… soporté mucho antes de poder largarme pero ella también tiene que comprender que no voy a cambiar de un día para otro sólo porque esté embarazada. No, no lo haré. Hasta que se le pase aquella mierda que tiene metida en la cabeza no pisaré mi casa.

—¿Quién la va a cuidar?

—Mandaré a alguien para ello…

—No es necesario… iré yo.

—Tienes que entrenar.

—Y no lo dejaré de lado —se miraron intensamente por unos segundos y el joven Kage le quitó la vista de encima dando por perdida aquella pelea.

—Haz lo que quieras dobe.

* * *

¿Qué había hecho mal?... se restregó sus orbes jade con el dorso de su mano y siguió comiendo fruta y helado para pasar sus penas. Acarició su abultado vientre y pensó un poco más con respecto a su matrimonio.

¿Qué estaba fallando?

Dejó de lado la fruta y se engulló por completo la sustancia llena de colorantes y saborizantes antes de comenzar a hipar; _extrañaba a Sasuke_. Seguramente si él estuviese aquí le quitaría el helado y le daría nuevamente las frutas y se las tendría que comer, y ella le gritaría por ser insensible, le golpearía pidiendo su helado como cual niña caprichosa…

¿Caprichosa?

Y paró de pensar… ella sabía que Sasuke podía pasarle muchas cosas, menos que se comportara caprichosamente como cuando tenía doce, no que sólo pensara en ella y no en los demás, y comprendió pero… ¿cuándo volvería el Uchiha? Una angustia nació de su pecho, quería ir a decirle a Sasuke que ya sabía qué estaba haciendo mal, quería decirle que ella ya no lo volvería hacer, quería decirle muchas cosas pero también sabía que podría volver a insultarle, también sabía que podía no cumplir con aquello.

Sabía que probablemente seguiría siendo caprichosa...

—¡Sakura-chan ya llegué! —sonrió de medio lado, Naruto era un buen amigo al acompañarla en estos difíciles momentos.

—Hola Naruto, ¿qué traes allí? —indagó al ver las bolsas y bolsas que traía el rubio entre sus brazos.

—¡Es culpa del teme!, dijo algo de comidas saludables y que no comieras mucho dulce… si me preguntas a mí Sakura-chan, no hubiera comprado verduras son asquerosas.

Sonrió maternalmente y acarició su vientre…

_Sasuke…_

—¡Haré ramen!

—¡Sí, ramen 'ttebayo! —el rubio energéticamente se dirigió a la cocina en donde guardó la comida y dejó solamente lo que se ocupaban para el ramen esperando ansiosamente su plato casero —, ramen, ramen, ramen 'ttebayo~ —vitoreaba feliz mientras Sakura ingresaba a la cocina.

* * *

Aquel mes de crisis marital fue sólo el comienzo, a medida que el día del parto se avecinaba por mucho que Sasuke pusiera su empeño, y Sakura tratara de guardarse algunas incomodidades de su creciente vientre las cosas para la casa Uchiha-Haruno no estaban mejor de cómo comenzaron.

Sakura ahora más que nunca sentía la ausencia del Uchiha por su trabajo y el arduo entrenamiento al que tenía sometido al rubio, y cada vez se colocaba más y más celosa de aquella relación; mientras que el menor trataba no enfurecer e irse de casa.

No, las cosas no andaban bien.

—¿De nuevo aquí Sasuke-sama? —el cantinero del bar observó cómo el Hokage se sentaba en la barra y pedía un jugo, ya que por muy estresado que estuviese no bebería, sería ícono de debilidad.

—Hn —el dueño del local le pasó la bebida pedida y se marchó dando su minuto de descanso al pilar de Konoha quien nuevamente llegaba con profundas ojeras a su local.

—¿Sasuke? —giró su rostro y se encontró con Shikamaru, quien parecía querer esconderse de su novia por unos segundos.

—Nara —concedió el mayor a una pequeña plática en aquella cantina.

—¿Sakura te está dando problemas nuevamente? —cuestionó mientras pedía sake.

—Hm… se ponen insoportables con el embarazo. Un consejo Nara: nunca embaraces a tu pareja.

—Pues me llegó medio tarde… Temari me dijo que estaba preñada.

—Idiota…

Un silencio cómodo se formó en aquellas dos personas que comprendía por lo que estaban atravesando. Sasuke alzó su vista hasta posarla donde su perezoso y estratega ninja estaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nara estirando sus brazos y dejándose caer en la mesa.

—¿No tienes un plan para hacerlo más llevadero?, ahora podrías hacer funcionar tu mente para ayudarnos.

—No —ambos dejaron caer sus cabezas con una clara señal de rendición —. Por lo menos a ti te quedan dos meses —murmuró el castaño —, a mi como mucho me quedan siete.

—Largo camino Nara —y así se hicieron compañía por lo que restaba de tiempo.

* * *

Tensión, aquello era la palabra que definía la novena y última revisión del bebé Uchiha. Tsunade se alzaba en la silla dispuesta a darles todas las indicaciones a la hora del parto, pero se fijó en lo nerviosa que estaba su alumna y lo serio que permanecía el joven padre.

—Así que un embarazo puede más que ti Uchiha —pronunció con sorna la medic-nin con un sonriente rostro.

—Sí —bien, aquello no era lo que esperaba. Se suponía que el Uchiha _debería_ haberle dicho que nadie le ganaba, pero que aceptara de buenas a primeras que un embarazo le había ganado era una clara señal de crisis marital.

—Sakura, quédate, tengo que hablar contigo. Las instrucciones se las puedes decir tú después, piérdete Uchiha —sin recriminar ni nada Sasuke se levantó dispuesto a irse a entrenar para sacar todo el estrés acumulado durante aquellos nueve meses, se le había hecho costumbre ir y darle una paliza Naruto aunque este no hiciese o dijera nada.

—_Estúpido embarazo _—pensó en una última instancia.

Por otra parte, Sakura se había quedado sentada viendo cómo Sasuke se marchaba, sus jades orbes comenzaron a abnegarse de lágrimas que trató de reprimir con fuerza.

—No tienes por qué simular ante mi Sakura, te conozco.

Y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en aquellos meses.

La rubia ex-kage se levantó de su sitio y se encaminó hasta rodear toscamente la figura de su ex-alumna quien se enganchó a ella como si de aquello dependiera toda su existencia.

—Dime, ¿qué sucedió?... hasta donde yo sabía su matrimonio iba bien —murmuró la rubia. Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca un irracional. Era bien conocido que sus decisiones tenían argumentos contundentes y que su sentir y mal sentir se debían a acciones que contrarios hacían sin siquiera pensar.

Sasuke muy a su manera bastarda pensaba en el resto, y tomaba sus decisiones sabiendo que podía echarse a media aldea a la espalda o a nadie; era un hombre completamente decido a cumplir sus metas.

—L-lo h-ee in--—

—Tranquila, respira y dime más calmada —la joven madre de rosas cabellos asintió y se tomó su tiempo para mermar el sollozo y la angustia que sentía en su pecho y poder respirar tranquila, después de todo aquello no le hacía bien al bebé.

—Sasuke se ha estado alejando mucho… e-este último tiempo ha estado más pesado e histérico, me dice… me dice que no se comportaría así si no fuera tan caprichosa y volátil, que entiende que esté más hormonal pero que actúo como la antigua Sakura, la Sakura que a él no le gusta…

Pero… por más que trato de no hacer cosas que le molestan no puedo… ¡no puedo evitarlo a pesar de que sé que están mal! El otro día vi a Sasuke hablando con una mujer, era ninja y me enojé tanto que le pegué y le dije a la ninja trepadora y que no… no fuera tan perra… que no se regalara a Sasuke, que él era mío…

Tsunade comprendía y entendía todo aquello. La inseguridad en el embarazo era normal, pero obviamente Sakura sufría más al ser tan inestable emocionalmente y Sasuke no aceptaba tamañas humillaciones públicas…

—Tendrás que hablar con él luego de que des a luz, ahora sólo complicarás las cosas.

El veinticuatro de Septiembre nació Etsuko Uchiha, la bendición de Sakura y el orgullo de Sasuke quien sabía que sería una gran Kunoichi.

* * *

**U**stedes me preguntaran, ¿por qué Gaa no hace los capítulos más largos?, y yo les diré... no sé, por más que intento extenderlo creo que aquí claramente vi el problema que trajo el embarazo. Todos sabemos lo que consiste en tener un bebé, me parecía demasiado cliché (repetitivo) poner párrafos en los cuales el Uchiha se iba por comida, tenían sexo, etcétera: es común.

Yo no quería ahondar en lo común —para los que me leen, me conocen en aquel aspecto—, quería demostrarles los problemas que acarreaba. Muchos creen que Sasuke cambiaría: lo hizo, se volvió más tolerante pero sigue sin ceder en algunas cosas y Sakura también cambió durante su embarazo.

Etsuko significa _niña celestial_, creo que es un buen nombre sobre todo para el momento en el cual atraviesan ambos como padres primerizos.

Espero sus comentarios.

Por ahí alguien me dijo que no le gustó como Sasuke asumió el rol de Kage tan pronto… divagó un poco porque aquello quizás no era tan central, si bien el escrito se llama _Yo no quise ser Hokage_ esto acarrea lo que trajo como consecuencia dicho nombramiento, nada más ni nada menos.

Peligra la relación de Sakura con Sasuke a través de su asunción. En fin, comenten ya que este escrito está llegando a su final —Gaa pone mirada inigmática—.

Saludos.

**Chapter Edition: **Sábado 16 de Mayo a las 21:47 (Hrs) chilenas.

Post Data: Lo tuve que editar a la antigua porque no me aceptaba el reemplazo (jodan a la página, no a mí). ¡Agregué nuevos párrafos!

—Gaa—

* * *


	10. Capítulo X: Lo que hace a un Uchiha

* * *

Yo no quise ser Hokage

Por: Gaa

* * *

Lo que hace a un Uchiha

* * *

«_Nunca se rinden_»

Sasuke miró de reojo a su esposa, hacía una semana que comenzaron a vivir con Etsuko. Su corazón se inflaba de felicidad cada vez que veía a su hija respirar o moverse, cada vez que la escuchaba llorar aún si fuera media noche o madrugada; las canciones de cuna de su esposa para que se durmiera, la manera en la cual le sonreía con tanto amor y paciencia a pesar de todo…

«_Protegemos a nuestra familia_ »

Se encaminó hasta donde Sakura le daba de beber leche a su pueril hija, las observó a ambas como un retrato idóneo para lo que él planeaba: su deseo hecho realidad, su propia familia. Quiso unirse al cuadro sin que este desapareciera, lo quería mantener pese a todos los sucesos del embarazo primerizo, pese a sus peleas y trabajo… él quería estar con Sakura.

« _Somos personas con metas, metas que volvemos realidad _»

Alzó su mano y tocó la mejilla suave de la recién nacida y sonrió castamente.

« _Cumplimos con nuestras promesas _»

—Sakura.

—Dime Sasuke-kun.

—Démonos otra oportunidad.

« _Amamos una sola vez _»

Porque él realmente amaba a su esposa. La quería pese a que fuese testaruda, empalagosa, llorona y bastante sentimental; porque a pesar de todas aquellas falencias ella aprendió a controlar sus impulsos por él, se hizo fuerte como meta propia.

Era hermosa e inteligente, débil en cuanto a los sentimientos pero eso no le molestaba ya que realmente él no quería hacerle daño nuevamente, esta vez no era un "Sakura… _gracias"_, sino que era un "_vivamos juntos Sakura, criemos nuestros hijos… quiero ser feliz"_. Realmente no se lo merecía después de todo lo acontecido a lo largo de su vida… realmente siquiera sabía si merecía estar vivo pero era condenadamente suertudo al estar allí y vivir lo que por años le pareció un nirvana utópico.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana Sasuke se levantó con el fin de probar las habilidades de Naruto, desde el nacimiento de Etsuko tenía la imperiosa necesidad de no querer apartarse de ella y de su esposa y por muchas cosas que dijeran él quería ser un ninja normal.

—Ya me voy Sakura —enfatizó desde el umbral de su puerta y los pausados pasos de una joven madre le llegaron mientras cargaba a su niña.

—Cuídate Sasuke —el menor asintió y recibió un casto beso por parte de su esposa, como también besó a su hija. Dejó atrás a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida y se fue al campo de entrenamiento en donde suponía un ansioso Naruto se encontraría. Al avanzar por las calles miraba todo lo hecho en sus pocos años de mandato, lo que tenía que hacer y lo que hizo porque quiso. La gente se inclinaban unos más renuentes que otros, algunos le sonreían con amabilidad, otros forzados y algunas más osadas con pícaras sonrisas.

Miró a sus ninjas trabajar, a las personas prosperar y fijó su vista en el los rostros esculpidos, miró su rostro por sobre todos los demás… ¿Itachi habría pensado que _él_ sería Hokage?, ¿Su padre habría imaginado siquiera que el bastardo menor sería algo similar?... ¿su madre se enorgullecería de su membrecía? Sea cual fuese la respuesta nunca la tendría ya que estaban muertos y no tenía la intención de revivirlos con un Jutsu prohibido.

—¿Sasuke? —miró a su amigo, su único amigo y pensó en todo lo que hizo y sus venideros días, en lo que le gustaría hacer… en las cosas que tendría que tratar con Sakura sobre su matrimonio, en su hija… en los amigos que hizo pese a que muy bastardo fuese.

—Naruto —le respondió mientras caminaba hasta él —, veamos cuánto has avanzado.

« _Somos lo mejor de lo mejor _»

—¡Te patearé el trasero teme!

—Ya te gustaría dobe.

«_Pero por sobre todas las cosas Sasuke… _»

—Sakura no te reconocerá cuando llegues a casa teme —exclamó lleno de felicidad y armonía. Había madurado en sus peleas, habían crecido juntos —a pesar de todo— y sabía que…

«_Siempre sigue tu propio camino ninja Sasuke… aún si a tu padre no le gusta _»

—Ya verás, serás el peor Hokage de la historia.

—¡Ya verás teme!

«_Porque todo lo que te dije anteriormente… todo eso es lo que hace a un Uchiha, un Uchiha de verdad _»

Sonrío como no lo había hecho nunca, de ahora en adelante él se haría su propia vida.

_Borrón y cuenta nueva…_

* * *

**Sí**, así termina. La verdad lo pensé mucho, ¿alargarlo unos capítulos más?... no lo creo. No veo la misma disposición de ustedes con mi historia, además que ya lo extendí lo suficiente y —a pesar de ser un final inesperado— me gustó como quedó. Seguiré con Dirt ya que me gusta mucho escribirlo…

Saludos.

—Gaa—

* * *


End file.
